L'Intouchable
by Hanakaya
Summary: On ne peut ni le toucher, ni lui parler et encore moins l'approcher. Des Deux Princes de Poudlard, il est devenu l'unique roi. Mais un Intouchable restera-t-il Intouché? HPDM
1. Intouchable

**_Auteur : Hanakaya_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on sait tous de quelle propriété ils sont…_**

**_Rating : M pour plus de sûreté, mais c'est à venir._**

**_Note : Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, celle ci, à l'instar de « Blessures », sera assez courte, bien que j'ignore encore combien de chapitres elle fera réellement. Pour information, je me suis basé du sentiment d'admiration que provoque beaucoup de relations amoureuses pour construire cette histoire._**

**_Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Dédicace spéciale à music67love, bravo pour ton brevet !_**

**_« La possibilité de vive commence dans le regard de l'autre »_**

**_Michel Houellebecq_**

* * *

_Les temps ont bien changé depuis Vous-Savez-Qui. En bien ou en mal, je ne saurais le dire. Pour moi, c'est la même chose, mais l'homme qui gouverne le monde est seulement différent. Autrefois, il était Voldemort, maintenant il est Harry Potter. Ce dernier a vaincu, voilà un an et demi, à la fin de sa scolarité. Il était fin prêt à sauver le monde. Et le monde se faisait à l'idée de son Sauveur unique._

_Autrefois, il existait deux princes à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus qu'un seul roi. Un roi brun, qui gouverne paisiblement sur le monde, qui est juste et parfait, et que tout le monde adule. Même moi je n'arrive plus à le haïr, c'est pour dire. J'essaye, mais je suis obligé d'admettre que son seul défaut est aussi sa plus grande qualité._

_C'est un Intouchable._

_Laissez moi vous expliquer ce que j'entend par là. Un Intouchable est une personne qui vit presque comme vous et moi, qui ne présente pas de caractéristique particulière, mais, qui, étrangement, ne peut être approché. On peut l'admirer, l'aduler, le vénérer, et tout autre sentiment positif, mais rien d'autre. Lui adresser seulement la parole fait naître des frissons dans votre corps, alors, imaginez seulement qu'il vous réponde ! Mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg._

_La plus grande particularité d'un Intouchable, c'est qu'il ne laisse personne pénétrer sa vie. Il sera entouré d'une cour de fidèles, bavant à ses pieds, il aura un pays lui passant ses moindres caprices, mais il n'aura personne juste pour lui. Un Intouchable n'est plus humain. Il est comme un dieu, au dessus des autres, loin de leurs mains, de leurs soucis. Et il sait qu'il est inatteignable, et ne fera rien pour le changer._

_Il sera Roi, il gouvernera seul, distribuera de grands sourires à la foule, mais ne retiendra aucun visage. Il les oubliera instantanément, et les prénoms se mélangeront dans sa bouche. Un Intouchable pourra être approché physiquement, mais jamais touché, l'aura qu'il dégagera repoussera les insolents. Il en va de même pour ceux qui essayent de le connaître._

_L'Intouchable ne l'est que parce qu'il l'a souhaité. Il aura recherché ce statut, et le gardera jalousement._

_Harry Potter est un Intouchable, le seul de ma connaissance. Et il remplit à merveille ces qualités là. Il ne traîne plus avec ses anciens amis de Poudlard, du moins pour les survivants, il reste seul, et les Gryffondors ne font plus que se vanter d'avoir un jour détenu une telle perle entre leurs murs. Mais plus aucun d'entre eux ne connaît réellement l'homme qui a partagé leur dortoir pendant sept années._

_Le changement s'est opéré du jour au lendemain. La veille, il était timide, et adulé de tous, et le lendemain, il était seul, fier et droit, vénéré de la foule. Ce jour là, je n'arrivais plus à l'insulter._

_Je me présente. Draco. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, j'ai été renié depuis le début de cette sale guerre, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Et il n'y a plus personne pour m'appeler par mon nom de famille, alors je ne m'intéresse plus guère à ce dernier._

_Je vis seul, dans un grand manoir racheté à la communauté sorcière il y a quelques mois. Je ne m'offusque pas de cette solitude, j'y suis habitué, et ne cherche pas à la changer. J'ai aussi un grand secret. Je suis agoraphobe. Je hais la foule, et elle me terrifie. Je le lui rend bien, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas le sujet._

_Pour rompre la monotonie, je sais que j'ai toujours quelques solution. De temps à autres, j'accueille des jeunes hommes à passer la nuit chez moi. Partie de sexe débridée à venir, et oubliettes au matin. Pas de traces, je le fais seulement pour mon plaisir personnel, et je me refuse à ce que ces hommes passent plus de temps que convenu dans ma demeure._

_De toute manière, leur discussion est rarement intéressante. L'extérieur ne me passionne qu'au travers des livres. Des livres et des magazines, qui me rapportent tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

_Je vis donc reclus chez moi, et cette situation ne m'indispose pas. Elle gêne seulement mes anciens amis, qui ne désespèrent pas, même un an après, de venir sonner à ma porte toutes les semaines, dans le vain espoir que je leur ouvre. Seules quelques apparitions de ma part à mon balcon sud prouve au monde que je suis toujours en vie. Et je suis moi même parfois amusé de l'étonnement que je lis dans le visage des quelques passants, qui me regardent comme une apparition._

_Mais jamais ils ne me regarderont comme Potter. Lui, quand les gens le regardent, c'est avec adoration, avec soumission. Il leur est supérieur, et pourtant, il est si gentil avec tout le monde, que personne ne lui en veut. Potter a réussit le meilleur coup d'Etat au monde. Il a volé non le trône, mais le cœur du peuple. Et ce bien là vaut tous les trésors. Il a accès à ce qu'il veut, on ne l'importune plus jamais._

_Il a une vie de rêve. Sauf question amoureuse, où là, je vous avoue que je me pose des questions._

_S'il est inapprochable, comment fait-il pour avoir des relations ? Il ne doit pas en avoir. Et c'est bien sur ce seul point que je le plaint. Quoi qu'en le regardant, il n'a pas l'air triste. Il a seulement constamment une lueur rêveuse qui brille dans ses émeraudes._

_Vous allez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je parle autant de lui. Mais il est comme le centre du monde. On ne peut pas parler sans le citer. On ne peut pas passer une journée sans penser à lui. Il est devenu Roi, et bien malgré moi, j'ai plié l'échine. Mais je reste fier, et n'irai pas me montrer face à lui, bien que je saches parfaitement qu'il ne se souviendra jamais de moi._

_Un Intouchable n'a pas d'ennemi après tout. Il reste sobre et aimé de tous. Mais un Intouchable n'est pas parfait, et c'est bien cela qui constitue le piège. Certains, de part ses blessures de guerre, s'imaginent pouvoir attraper son cœur, mais ils s'y brûlent tous, sans exception._

_C'est parce qu'il est imparfait qu'il n'est plus humain. Une perfection donnerait des jaloux, et entacherait sa réputation. Non, un Intouchable se devait d'avoir des lacunes, des faiblesses, qui le rendraient plus attirant, et plus repoussant à la fois._

_Celles de Harry Potter étaient ses souvenirs. Il n'avait rien oublié, loin de là. Surtout de son combat. Il se souvenait des morts, et parfois même je me surprend à songer que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il prend un tel recul. En fin de compte, ne serait-il pas mort dans son âme, et seulement physiquement vivant._

_J'ai écarté une telle possibilité en le voyant sourire._

_Lorsque vous vous promenez au chemin de Traverse, vous remarquerez aisément si Potter est dans la place. Il sera lumineux, presque autant qu'un ange, et autour de lui, il y aura de cercle de vide, cet espace de sécurité nécessaire entre un homme normal et lui. De telle sorte qu'on le croirait dans un cocon de lumière._

_J'ai lu cela dans un livre, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais venant de lui, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas._

_Je ne peux même pas le jalouser. La différence est trop grande, jamais je ne pourrais réclamer sa vie et me plaindre de la mienne…_

_Lui passe la majorité de son temps dehors, dans des associations, dans des grands événements où il est toujours invité. Il vit en centre ville, là où chacun peut le voir quand il va chercher son pain. Il est devenu un Dieu tellement paradoxal qu'il en devient de fumée._

_On pourrait le toucher, mais la seule pensée de le faire nous brûle les ailes._

_On saurait lui parler, mais sa vue seule rend notre gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara._

_On voudrait l'écouter, mais nos oreilles bourdonnent au moindre de ses mots._

_On ne peut que l'aimer, et le laisser vivre en paix. Il est au milieu de nous, il veille sur nous, nous nous assurons de son bonheur._

_C'est ainsi que la population a apprit à réfléchir._

_Tout cela me vient bien entendu des livres et des magazines que je lis. Je regarde aussi de temps en temps la télévision sorcière ( Mr Weasley Père a réussit à passer cet étrange objet entre nos mains), et ce que je vois me laisse souvent stupéfait._

_Il est seulement parfait dans son imperfection. C'est la phrase qui me vient aussitôt à l'esprit._

_Jamais je ne pourrais l'approcher, il est trop éloigné de moi._

_Autrefois, je pouvais me vanter d'être sa Némésis, mais maintenant…_

_Il a même embellit avec les années. Ses cheveux n'ont pas changé, bien entendu, mais sa peau halée est devenue plus lumineuse, ses yeux sont éclaircis par le manque de lunettes, et sa carrure entière s'est masculinisée. Il est devenu un homme, un vrai. Pas tellement musclé, il est vrai, mais je le trouve admirablement bien fait._

_Que m'importait si ses traits étaient trop carrés, ses mains trop calleuses ou ses jambes trop fortes ? Moi qui étais son entité contraire, je ne pouvais que célébrer comme des millions d'autres, ce physique qui lui correspondait tout à fait._

_Imparfait, et parfait dans son imperfection._

_Il n'aurait pu rêver de mieux._

_Harry Potter est même tellement parfait qu'il a décidé, de son plein gré, de faire acte de mémoire envers les Survivants de la Guerre, et depuis trois semaines, il va voir chacun, et les félicite personnellement. Une poignée de main est échangée sous le regard mielleux des journalistes, et la photo qui en ressort montre toujours la même chose._

_Un maître bienveillant face à son esclave trop heureux d'un tel traitement._

_Après demain, il doit venir ici. Je n'aime pas ça, je vais devoir accueillir des journalistes._

_Et plus que tout, je vais me sentir écrasé par lui._

_Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas hâte à dans deux jours._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco est un Intouchable.

Draco Malfoy aurait sans nul doute pu être approché, détesté, rejeté, ou encore apprécié, mais ce Draco là, celui sans nom, ne peut plus l'être. Depuis qu'il a perdu son nom de famille, pour moi et pour tous, il a quitté le statut d'humain.

Car un homme sans famille n'en est pas un, n'est ce pas ? Au début, j'ai bêtement cru que ce nouveau trait significatif de sa personne serait un nouveau moyen pour moi de le haïr. Mais au final, je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre.

S'il n'est pas un homme, il est bien au dessus. Sa famille, le clouait au sol, lui gâchait sa courte vie et ruinait ses chances d'avenir. En se coupant d'elle il a fait un grand geste, ô combien difficile mais apparemment nécessaire. Je l'ai secrètement admiré pour cela, et il m'est devenu inaccessible.

Et être inaccessible est la caractéristique majeure d'un Intouchable.

L'école est terminée, il n'est plus ma Némésis, mais pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Les gens au dehors le font aussi, je le sais. Mais ils se taisent, parce que parler de lui serait comme un blasphème à son encontre. On pense à lui, on ne le cite pas. On n'écrit rien sur lui, mais certains mots lui sont adressés, telles des prières.

Chacun sait par exemple où est sa demeure, et nombreux sont les badauds qui y vont le matin pour le voir sortir de son Manoir sur son balcon, rien que pour se purifier l'esprit. Sa vue seule permet à certains de tenir.

Je le sais parce que moi aussi, j'y vais, certains matins. Oh, non, Harry Potter n'y va pas, je me déguise toujours. Pour dire vrai, j'y suis tous les jours. Et personne ne m'a encore démasqué. J'aime ces moments là, où je suis dans la foule, où je peux le regarder sortir de sa chambre, s'accouder à la rambarde presque aussi blanche que sa peau, et nous regarder comme un roi regarderait ses sujets.

Hautainement.

Il y avait deux Princes à Poudlard. Il en est devenu le roi unique.

Un roi original, qui gouverne l'esprit des gens. Symbole de la ténacité, de l'arrogance et de la fierté, chacun l'envie, mais en secret. On l'envie, on ne le jalouse pas. Il est Intouchable.

Moi, au delà d'un roi, je le verrais plutôt comme une Princesse. N'y voyez aucun commentaire péjoratif, c'est même tout le contraire, et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il est Intouchable.

Ses traits nobles sont la première chose que l'on remarque chez lui, malgré la distance entre la rue et lui. Des pommettes hautes, des yeux sans pitié et des sourcils constamment arqués, il a l'air d'être éternellement étonné par la vie. Comme si le spectacle de dizaines d'homme se baladant par le plus pur des hasards dans sa rue pouvait le surprendre… On croirait presque qu'il n'en a pas conscience… Et cela l'éloigne encore plus.

Son visage est long, fin, presque androgyne, encadré par des mèches blondes trop pâles, longues qui flottent en cascade sur ses épaules dessinées. Il ne s'habille plus qu'en blanc, il me donne l'impression d'être un ange, et sa hauteur renforce ce sentiment.

Bien entendu, je fais fi de son teint trop blafard, de son allure générale trop maigre, et signe évident d'un renfermement. Non, il n'est pas parfait, je le sais.

Mais c'est en cela qu'il est ainsi.

Il est une Princesse enfermée dans sa prison de verre. Jamais on ne le voit sortir. Il est comme prisonnier de sa maison, et ne laisse plus personne entrer, même ses amis. Il s'est totalement coupé du genre humain, non pas comme un ermite, mais comme un juge supérieur qui se doit de rester extérieur.

Je n'ai même jamais ouï dire de supposées relations, ou même coucheries, à croire qu'il n'en a pas…

Ce comportement là, cela va faire un an qu'il le tient. Et cela fait un an que tout le monde associe invariablement la grande Guerre avec les actes de bravoure de ce fils de mangemort qui a renié jusque son être pour s'affirmer et nous aider.

Moi de mon côté, je n'ai rien fait de bien spécial. Je mène ma vie, je me suis éloigné avec certitude de tous ceux que je côtoyais à Poudlard, je ne voulais plus ressasser de tristes souvenirs.

Invariablement, mon réseaux de connaissances s'est vu rétrécit drastiquement, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je suis invité dans des fêtes, des gens me parlent, peu, certes, comme s'ils avaient peur de se brûler, mais je m'en moque. Je suis trop préoccupé par mes pensées pour prêter attention à d'autres personnes.

Les journaux me décrivent une aura surnaturelle. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne les regarde même plus.

S'il y a une chose que je dois avouer, c'est que je me suis enfermé, moi aussi. Autant Draco l'est dans son Manoir, autant moi, je le suis dans mon esprit. Dans mes rêves, plus précisément, où j'imagine des milliers de choses, qu'elles soient réalisables ou non.

Parfois, je me surprend à penser à lui, à une discussion possible entre nous, mais cela n'excède jamais quelques mots. Je rougirais trop, conscient de mon infériorité face à cet être.

Si je devais décrire ma vie succinctement, je dirais qu'elle est divisée en deux. Le monde physique, où je sourie et répond aux demandes du public, et le monde de mes rêves où là, j'en suis le maître incontesté, et je fais ce que bon me semble. Je préfère de loin ce dernier.

Là dedans, il n'y a personne qui me menace. Je suis en sécurité, comme Draco dans son cocon. Je me rêve de trouver des similitudes avec lui, toujours ce complexe du héros. Peut être une partie du prince en moi désire encore le ramener à mon niveau, ou mieux encore, m'élever vers lui, pour que personne ne nous atteigne, tous les deux.

Je vis des rêves où mes regards sont ardents, où ma suprématie est évidente, où l'on m'écoute sans discuter, où les gens me parlent sans s'arrêter, où je peux vivre pleinement, sans crainte de voir un Mage noir à chaque échappée.

Un monde où je suis moi même, sans masque, sans hypocrisie des autres. Un monde où je suis enfin en paix. Mais apparemment, c'est trop demander, alors je scinde mes deux vies.

Physiquement, j'ai des relations sexuelles. J'utilise le Polynectar alors pour me transformer et prendre une autre apparence. Où je vais n'a donc plus aucun intérêt pour les autres. Et je ne pense pas que les prostitués qui me côtoient se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Avec mon pouvoir, je peux maintenir ma forme aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Je ne mène donc pas une vie de moine, mais comme je suis les trois quarts de mon temps perdu dans mes pensées, je n'y songe même pas.

A vrai dire, j'en ai envie à chaque fois que mes pensées tournent autour de Draco. Ou plutôt, de Draco et moi. Certains trouveront cela pervers, pas moi.

Il est Intouchable, je peux bien rêver un peu de lui sans avoir à m'en vouloir, n'est ce pas ?

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mal le prendre, vu qu'il l'ignore.

Récemment, j'ai entrepris d'aller visiter tous les anciens combattant de la Guerre contre Voldemort. Je l'ai fais de ma propre volonté, comme une mission que je devais faire, et qui me tiendrait écarté de mes rêves.

Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai compris que ces songes ne sont pas bons. Ils m'éloignent, me coupent de tout, et si je ne fais rien pour les combattre, je vais définitivement quitter le monde physique pour ne même plus sortir de chez moi. Je deviendrai comme Draco, sauf que l'on ne m'appellerai pas Princesse, ou même Intouchable, je finirai seulement Oublié.

Je ne reste que peu de temps dans ces retrouvailles, jamais je ne trouve l'inspiration de me poser chez eux. Même chez Neville, que j'ai été voir hier, et qui ne m'a pas adressé plus de 10 mots. Alors tout se passe toujours de la même manière.

Je sonne, l'élu ouvre, nous nous serrons la main sous le regard curieux des journalistes, je rentre, et là, nos véritables retrouvailles peuvent commencer. Sauf qu'elles s'achèvent le plus souvent au bout de 10 minutes. Je m'ennuie vite, et mes quelques questions ne trouvent pas d'interlocuteur digne de ce nom.

De plus, lorsque je regarde le lendemain les photos, je vois toujours la même chose.

Moi, perdu dans mes pensées avec mon sourire faux, et l'autre, gêné par mon absence de réaction.

Non, vraiment, ma vie n'est pas si belle que ça.

Je dois aller visiter Draco dans deux jours. D'ici là, je me prépare mentalement, il est bien la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai le trac.

Lorsque je le verrai, je suis presque certain que je perdrai tous mes moyens. Ce sera un interdit, n'est ce pas ? Il va ouvrir sa porte, il en a donné l'autorisation à mon secrétaire. Il va changer ses habitudes, juste pour moi… Non, non, je ne mérite pas ça. Et après ?

Il me serrera la main, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas déçu. Non, de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas rêver, pas quand il est là. J'essayerai de bien me conduire, oui, je le ferai. J'essayerai même de meubler la discussion ! Oui, voilà !

Je lui demanderai ce qu'il fait de ses journées, je m'intéresserai à lui, et je tenterai de ne pas trembler… Mais lui parler est interdit, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Et les jours changent si rapidement…

Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas hâte de le voir.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Bon, les premiers chapitres sont toujours des tests, c'est pourquoi, j'attend vos remarques avec impatience, pour que je sache si je dois la continuer ou non, si elle en vaut la peine, et surtout, ce que vous voulez voir apparaître dans la suite ;)_**

**_Ce n'est une surprise pour personne, si suite il y a, ce sera la rencontre entre Ryry et Dray._**

**_Moi, jusqu'à l'écriture réelle de cette fic, je me demandais « Mais qui vais je mettre en Intouchable ? Draco, c'est trop évident, mais Ryry, comment ne pas trop l'abîmer ? » Au final, j'ai choisis les deux. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre comme on dit !_**

**_Bon, en attendant, je vous laisse écrire votre review, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_**

**_Hanakaya_**


	2. Intriguable

**_Le chapitre ! Oui, arrivé assez vite, mais comme d'habitude, quand je suis motivée, rien ne peut m'arrêter, même à deux heures du matin !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, et on se retrouve à la fin !_**

**_Je préviens cependant, au cas où une âme sensible passerait, que ce chapitre est classé, ainsi que toute la fic M, c'est à dire qu'il y aura plus que des bisous entre deux hommes !_**

**_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

**_« Le bonheur à deux, ça dure le temps de compter jusqu'à trois »_**

**_Sacha Guitry_**

* * *

_Sous moi, le corps ruisselant de sueur, mon amant du soir supportait le moindre de mes coups de reins, le regard éclairé par une étrange lueur, que je percevais chez chaque inconnu qui entrait dans mon lit, sans pouvoir l'identifier. Il paraissait heureux d'être là, mais je me demandais toujours pourquoi. Et depuis longtemps, j'avais décidé de ne plus m'y attarder, les questions étaient superflues. Seul le sexe comptait._

_Moi, ma queue en lui, mes coups de reins le pilonnant, et son corps chaud et accueillant. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Sauf peut être ses yeux, noisettes, qui étaient trop communs à mon goût. Ses traits, également, étaient trop imparfaits. Ils n'étaient pas harmonieux, je n'aimais pas cela. Mais ce n'était pas pour son visage que je l'avais amené. Au besoin, je fermais les yeux, et imaginais une autre personne en dessous de moi._

_Malgré moi, mon imagination m'amenait souvent la personne de Harry Potter sous les yeux. Et presque à chaque fois, alors que je m'imaginais le possédant encore et encore, brisant cet interdit de « bulle » qui l'entourait, je jouissais avec une force toujours inconnue… Comme s'il était un catalyseur pour mon plaisir… jamais je ne m'étais penché là dessus, j'avais peur de trop réfléchir._

_Et de telles pensées étaient impures, alors à quoi bon les ressasser, dans le vague dessein de les justifier ? Non, il en était ainsi, et je ne voulais pas en savoir plus._

_En dessous de moi, le corps gémit, murmurant inlassablement mon prénom, et je le fis taire d'un baiser, sans interrompre ma danse langoureuse. Sa voix n'était pas assez douce, pas assez claire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle, pour qu'il ne ruine pas mon rêve._

_Je fermais les yeux, et bientôt, au corps musclé se superposa une autre personne, plus charpentée, aux cheveux indisciplinés, et aux yeux luisant aussi fort que des émeraudes. Je parvins à apercevoir avec de plus en plus de précision les traits tant désirés, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées si douces au toucher, et la voix basse, indéniablement masculine, mais pourtant aussi douce qu'une caresse, qui m'exhortait à continuer, à lui donner tout ce que j'avais._

_Et tandis que le corps de Harry apparaissait, je cherchais à le pénétrer encore plus profondément, à profiter encore plus de son corps, si beau, si envoûtant. Je saisis sa verge gonflée, et entamais de puissants mouvements de vas et viens au même rythme que mes allez-retours, les paupières toujours fermées, mais les yeux ouverts comme jamais._

_Et lorsque je le sentis se cambrer contre moi, criant son plaisir, moi aussi je jouis, hurlant mentalement des mots dont la signification même m'est étrangère…_

_On adore Harry Potter, on ne l'aime pas… Alors pourquoi ces trois mots ?_

_Le réveil post orgasmique est le moment du sexe que je hais le plus. Celui où je dois affronter en face l'homme à qui j'ai fais l'amour. Le moment où je dois admettre que tout n'était une fois de plus, qu'un rêve. C'est tomber de son nuage pour retomber dans la boue. Et les noisettes qui m'accueillirent avec un sourire doux me firent plus que tout penser à cette immonde matière._

_Je me redressais de mon séant, comme d'habitude, regardant le pauvre malheureux me poser d'infinies questions sur ma vie, le pourquoi de cette nuit, et surtout, s'il y en aurait une prochaine. Je soupirais, déjà fatigué par ce que j'allais faire, et me tournais pour saisir ma baguette sur la table de chevet._

_Ma victime, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprit que lorsque je prononçais le sortilège, de l'immense erreur qu'elle avait commise en venant ici._

_« Oubliettes »_

_Une nuit de débauche dans les draps d'un ancien Malfoy n'est pas une chose dont on devrait se souvenir. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans le lit, inconscient pour quelques minutes, et j'en profitais pour m'habiller et le vêtir à son tour. Alors seulement, le portant sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire poids, je sortis de la pièce, et l'emmenais au salon._

_Là, patiemment, j'attendis son réveil, qui ne tarda pas. Il darda un regard confus autour de lui, et, comme un poème apprit par cœur, je lui dévoilais qu'en se baladant dans les environs, il avait été pris d'un brusque malaise, et qu'il s'était effondré dans la rue. Comme les autres, il fit semblant de me croire, et je le guidais vers la sortie de service._

_Au moment où il quittait le jardin, il reçut un nouveau sortilège, l'empêchant de parler de son « malaise » à quiconque._

_Il n'en garderait aucun souvenir, mais je voulais être sûr. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, soupirant._

_Le stress arrivait, par vague. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Il venait. C'était aujourd'hui que je recevais une visite de l'Intouchable._

_J'avais reçu une lettre décrivant minutieusement le déroulement des opérations. Il viendrait frapper d'ici quelques heures, je lui ouvrirais et lui serrerais la main sous les clichés des journalistes, et je le ferais entrer pour « renouer quelques liens »…_

_Pourquoi avais je donc accepté cela ? Ca ne sentait pas bon, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Assit dehors, sur un banc public, je vis sortir avec étonnement un brun de la maison de mon Intouchable. Il avait l'air perdu, un peu dans les vapes, et, alors que je m'approchais pour en savoir plus, je remarquais dans son regard l'étrange lueur que je connaissais trop bien pour avoir souvent utilisé les sortilèges d'oublis…

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vérifiais mon déguisement. Celui d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, au visage ovale et aux yeux sombres. Rien de bien représentatif, mais je souhaitais quelque chose de passe partout. Puis j'arrivais devant l'homme, celui ci s'étant arrêté pour me regarder d'un air intrigué.

« Vous sortez de chez Draco ? demandais-je.

-Je… Non, non, je me promenais seulement… »

Il avait l'air effrayé, peut être l'était-il d'ailleurs réellement, par mon allure, mon ton empressé, et ma question qui ne lui apportait aucune confiance. Mais moi qui regardais la maison depuis quelques heures déjà, je me doutais de ce qui s'était passé.

Pour avoir déjà employé ce subterfuge, je savais ce qu'il faisait. Et à n'en pas douter, le jeune homme en face de moi devait avoir mal aux fesses…Draco, comme tout Intouchable, était également Inviolable dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il s'enfermait dans son cocon, qu'il soit fait de pierre, d'esprit ou de chair, et ne laisserait personne y pénétrer.

Je fus jaloux de cet inconnu, qui avait, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus, pénétré une intimité de ma Princesse, et qui lui avait servit d'exutoire, même pour seulement quelques heures…

« Bien… Excusez moi pour ma question… Au revoir…

-Au revoir… »

Sur le coup, il avait l'air assez stupéfait. Mais moi, mon esprit était déjà retourné à ses élucubrations. Voir même à ses rêves. Là haut, sur le balcon en marbre blanc, venait d'apparaître la plus belle silhouette que je pourrais imaginer de voir.

Draco avait, semblait-il, émergé de son « sommeil », et s'était vêtu tout de blanc, tel un ange… De loin, son pantalon paraissait droit, et son pull soyeux… Porterait-il la même chose lorsque j'irai le voir, dans quelques heures ?

Son regard argenté, hautain et méprisant, contempla quelques secondes les quelques passants qui trainaient spécialement dans les environs pour le voir. Il tourna la tête vers moi, notant ma présence, mais ce fut pour bien vite reporter son attention sur autre chose.

Et là, dans cette rue froide, seul sur le trottoir, je prenais pleinement conscience que je n'étais que ça.

Il notait, prenait conscience de mon existence, mais n'y accordait aucune importance. Je n'en étais pas digne… Je lui étais inférieur, tellement impur, que soudainement, je me questionnais sur le bien fondé de ma visite… N'allais je pas le souiller en me présentant devant lui, en touchant sa main, en l'écoutant parler, en lui parlant même ? N'allais je pas l'empoisonner à respirer le même air que lui ?

Je n'étais que Harry Potter… Et je prenais brusquement conscience de mon insignifiance.

Vivement que cela soit finit, le monde réel était bien trop laid, et cruel. Je désirais plus que tout aller chez moi, m'enfermer et faire comme lui, sauf qu'à sa différence, je ne me montrerais pas, je dormirais… Et je rêverais… Pour m'échapper, encore et encore…

Cela a démarré avec la fin de la guerre. J'avais remplis ma part de contrat, il y a un an et demi. La population sorcière m'acclama, me remercia, me médailla, et pria pour les morts. Mais moi, dès la disparition de Voldemort, j'avais perdu quelque chose.

J'avais perdu la foi en la vie. Grâce aux derniers propos venimeux du Lord.

« Et quand tu me détruiras, avait-il gémit, au bord de la mort. Quand tu me détruiras, que feras tu ? Il y aura toujours quelque chose… Moi je suis celui qui captait l'attention, mais tu verras… Tu verras le poison de la société, tu verras combien le virus humain est destructeur, et horrible…Tu verras… »

Et j'avais vu. Pas plus tard que le lendemain, quand les morts n'étaient plus devenus que des noms, des tombes, quand la presse avait connu son plus grand chiffre d'affaire, quand toutes les industries du monde se servirent de ma popularité pour agrandir leur pouvoir…

Quand j'avais, pour la première fois, sondé le cœur d'un homme, et que j'avais compris ce qu'était ce virus terrible.

C'était celui de la déception, de l'amertume. Parce que quoi que l'on faisait, on était toujours déçu. Rien n'était assez bien, il y aurait toujours mieux, il y avait toujours eut mieux. Les premières fois sont gâchées, les attentes rallongées, les refus essuyés. Un cœur bon et droit sera utilisé par ses pairs, sera manipulé sans scrupule pour que l'on tire de lui tout ce qui pourrait servir à autrui.

Chacun devenait tellement égoïste qu'il en venait à réclamer l'altruisme d'autrui pour expier ses propres fautes.

Et cela me révoltait.

Pendant six mois, je tentais tant bien que mal d'agir là dedans, ce me montrer ce petit homme gentil qui sauve son prochain. Bref, remplir le rôle de pantin. Mais même là, je vis le vice partout. Des sourires hypocrites, des demandes sous entendus, des suicides et des meurtres partout.

Le public était en liesse, mais la foule mourait.

Alors je quittait le monde. J'effectuais le suicide de mon esprit. Je me mis à rêver, à espérer. D'abord dans les moments d'attentes, je me créais un nouveau monde… Puis peu à peu, chaque moment devenait une excuse pour que je parte, pour que je me réfugie dans mes pensées…

Si bien que je ne les quittais plus que pour admirer la pureté qu'était Draco. Lui ne semblait pas touché par tout cela. Lui aussi semblait avoir comprit ce qu'était le monde. Sauf que sa réclusion était physique, et moi mentale. Je n'étais pas aussi courageux que lui, je restais hypocrite en apparence, et vomissais par derrière.

Lui ne l'avait jamais caché, et avait seulement fuit. Je crois.

Moi j'étais encore plus bas… Non, vraiment, cette confrontation ne serait pas bonne… Je ferai forcément une erreur…

Je décidais de rebrousser chemin, je devais me préparer, et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Dans la maison, une question me taraudait l'esprit. Quand Harry Potter rentrerait chez moi, je devrai lui offrir à boire, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui signifierait qu'il me jugerait sur mes boissons… Alors que choisir pour lui ? Je venais de quitter mon balcon, et déjà, je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière de l'accueillir. La tenue ne m'avait pas posé problème, cela faisait deux jours que j'y réfléchissais, et enfin, je trouvais la réponse._

_Harry, en temps qu'Intouchable, mettait des vêtements noirs ou colorés. Jamais du blanc. N'étant pas un Intouchable, je me devais de m'habiller différemment. Et comme j'aimais le blanc, je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Je portais donc un pantalon de lin droit, qui dessinait mes jambes sans les mouler, ainsi qu'un pull en cachemire, où dépassait le col d'une chemise. Mes cheveux blonds, qui avaient poussés avec le temps sans que je m'en préoccupe, étaient noués à l'arrière de mon crâne par un ruban également blanc._

_Et en me regardant dans la glace, je devais avouer que tout ceci m'allait à merveille. J'étais paré pour une apparition en public et une photo dans les magazines. Mais après, seul le regard de Harry compterait lorsqu'il serait à l'intérieur. Mon salon, et toute ma maison était perpétuellement bien rangée, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes journées._

_Mais connaissant mon ancien pire ennemi, je savais qu'il demanderait à boire quelque chose, qu'il chercherait à me faire parler, à meubler le temps, et à accomplir son devoir de mémoire. Que devrai-je alors lui offrir ? Je croyais me souvenir qu'à Poudlard, il aimait le café noir… Mais ramener des souvenirs commun, serait-ce une bonne chose ?_

_Devant le grand miroir du hall d'entrée, je me questionnais, sondant dans mes propres yeux une réponse que je croyais inconnue… Il ne désapprouvait pas le thé… Mais le café serait plus poli… Pourtant, chaque personne visitée lui avait offert du café… Moi je n'aimais pas faire comme les autres…_

_Pas d'alcool bien entendu, nous étions l'après midi ! Les jus de fruits étaient à bannir, il faisait plutôt frais, et je refusais d'être jugé sur la marque de jus choisie… Non, définitivement, le thé serait la chose la plus appropriée…D'accord, allons y pour le thé…_

_Un regard à ma montre m'apprit qu'il viendrait dans une demi heure… Le temps passait si vite ! Je soupirais, j'avais donc exactement vingt-neuf minutes pour préparer du thé, des questions faussement hypocrites, me préparer mentalement aux journalistes, et rester droit sans flancher… Sachant que Potter avait toujours eut du retard, je pouvais me détendre un peu…_

_Mais on ne savait jamais réellement ce qui pouvait arriver, alors je préférais prévoir au temps le plus court._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Je suis devant chez moi, fin apprêté. Les journalistes sont à mes côtés, et malgré la distance qui, presque tout le temps, me préserve de leur toucher, je peux sentir leur attente, leur hâte à rencontrer, à immortaliser l'Intouchable si souvent manquant, si souvent pensé. En y repensant, malgré quelques clichés pris à la vas-vite, personne ne l'a prit en photo depuis presque un an et demi…

Et l'image que les gens auront de lui aujourd'hui, ce sera avec moi. Je stresse déjà, rien qu'à penser à la tâche qui m'attend. Il sera à coup sûr presque parfait, et moi, je me sentirai écrasé… Non, non, il ne valait mieux pas que j'y pense maintenant. Je le ferai, un point c'est tout.

J'avait revêtu l'un de mes plus beau costumes noirs, pour faire contraste avec l'ange qui serait en face de moi, et avais même tenté de discipliné mes cheveux. Peine perdue, ils étaient toujours aussi laids. Et certainement pas aussi soyeux que ceux de Draco… Non, non, ne pas y penser…

Je regardais ma montre, il serait l'heure précise dans deux minutes. Je fis un signe de tête au journaliste le plus proche, et, fébrilement, il donna l'autorisation de transplaner jusque devant chez le blond. En une dizaine de secondes, tout le monde autour de moi disparu. Et avec un nouveau soupir, je fis de même, priant Merlin pour qu'il me pardonne mes prochaines –et inévitables –erreurs.

J'apparus quelques secondes plus tard très exactement trois mètres devant son perron, pile là où je l'avais demandé. Avec le temps mes transplanages sont devenus plus sûrs, moins approximatifs, et je parvenais à présent même à les faire alors que je rêvais d'autre chose… D'un blond, en l'occurrence. Derrière moi, les journalistes préparaient leur appareil, testaient une ou deux photos, car les instants qui suivraient ne seraient pas à rater, et j'eu à supporter leurs premières questions, sans pour autant qu'ils s'approchent de moi, ou de la maison.

« Harry, commençait l'un d'eux. Comment vous sentez vous alors que vous approchez de la maison de… De Draco ?

-Combien de temps pensez vous rester à l'intérieur ?

-Draco est reconnu pour être l'un des rares à savoir vous énerver, pensez vous que dix huit mois après, la situation a évolué ? »

Je ne répondis à aucune des questions, le regard rêveur. J'étais déjà partis, je me projetais dans l'avenir très proche, et visualisais ce que je ferais dans vingt secondes. Je m'avancerais, et je frapperai à la porte, trois coups, secs, nets et précis, ainsi qu'un Intouchable les aimait.

Après… Je n'avais plus le temps d'y penser, il était l'heure.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Trois coups furent frappés sur le bois de ma porte d'entrée. Pile à l'heure, ne me laissant aucun autre sursis. Bien entendu, je les avais entendu transplaner, au dehors, mais j'espérais que les journalistes le retiendraient encore un peu… Parce que savoir Potter à l'heure, c'était une nouvelle preuve qu'il était Intouchable, c'était trop étrange, trop parfait._

_Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais, sans attendre, je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'origine du bruit. Surtout ne pas penser. Le thé était prêt, les gâteaux aussi, mais moi, je ne le serai jamais._

_Je posais une mains sur la poignée, et, lentement, comme dans un moment solennel, je la tournais, et laissais un rayon de soleil pénétrer ma sombre masure en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait._

_Le premier visage que je vis fut bien entendu celui de Harry, l'instant d'avant rêveur, mais qui paraissait maintenant presque aussi perdu que moi… Non, non, pas de comparaison, il est Intouchable._

_Dès que la porte fut suffisamment ouverte, les flashs d'appareil photo retentirent, et je manquais de peu de me renfermer chez moi tellement ce bruit me faisait horreur. Néanmoins, je gardais mon masque, et leur décochais un simple regard suffisant, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon invité de marque._

_« Bonjour Potter… dis-je en lui tendant la main, ainsi que le demandait le protocole. »_

_Seulement, comme il est réputé que Harry Potter ne fait jamais comme les autres, quand il saisit ma paume, avec sa main gauche, ce ne fut pas pour la serrer, non…_

_Harry Potter mit tout simplement un genou à terre, et me baisa la main ainsi que le ferait un Prince à une Princesse._

_Ses lèvres chaudes sur le dos de ma main me firent l'effet d'un choc électrique, et pour peu, j'aurai retiré ma main de surprise. Mais je restais immobile, surpris, et étrangement flatté de ce geste, bien que je n'en comprenais pas la cause. Derrière nous, les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais je ne les écoutais déjà plus, et regardais seulement d'u air hébété un Harry rosissant se relever pour me regarder de son air souverain._

_« Bonjour, Draco. »_

_Je croisais son regard émeraude juste avant qu'il ne se retourne pour congédier les importuns, et ce que je fis provoqua un nouveau frisson chez moi. Cet être Intouchable, que je venais de toucher, avait l'air intimidé… Je me trompais, pourtant, n'est ce pas, car c'étai bien mon cœur, que je sentais battre, là, à gauche dans ma poitrine, si fort que je croyais qu'il lâcherait ?_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun se retourna vers moi, et l'étincelle avait quitté ses yeux. Doucement, de sa voix grave et chaude, il me demanda s'il pouvait entrer, et j'obtempérais silencieusement, m'écartant pour le laisser pénétrer ma demeure, mon château, mon intimité._

_Et quand je refermais la porte sur nous, je savais que quoi que je pourrais prévoir, rien ne se passerait désormais comme je le voudrais._

_Parce qu'un Intouchable sait être parfait au point de déjouer les attentes des autres, de semer le trouble dans leur cœur, pour leur faire sentir sa supériorité, n'est ce pas ?_

_Mais le regard qu'il me lançait, ardent et patient, n'avait rien de souverain… On dirait même un homme, qui chercherait à conquérir quelque chose…_

_Et je n'osais croire la destination de son regard, planté droit entre mes deux orbes grises._

* * *

**_Voilàà !_**

**_J'ai appris, (Merci Cricket32) qu'il existait réellement une caste des Intouchables en Inde, et que celle ci était autrefois composée des personnes dites impures, je tenais surtout à préciser que dans cette fiction ci, c'est tout le contraire qui s'opère. Moi, je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'Intouchable parce qu'il est impur, mais justement parce qu'il est Autre, parfois supérieur, parfois égal, mais jouant dans une catégorie différente. L'exemple le plus flagrant, mesdemoiselles, c'est que vous pourrez fantasmer autant que vous le voudrez sur eux, mais jamais vous ne toucherez les vrais Draco et Harry, et encore moins les embrasser ! Ils sont Intouchables pour nous, n'est ce pas ?_**

**_Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews, vous avez bien compris l'essentiel, dans ce chapitre, l'histoire de Harry était plus appuyée, mais normalement, dans le prochain, ce sera au tour de Draco. Je prévois également de citronner le tout, si vous êtes gentils ;)_**

**_Elaelle, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas si loin que ça de la vérité !_**

**_Bon, en attendant, j'attend vos réactions sur ce chapitre, et sur la salutation de Harry face à Draco !_**

**_A la prochaine_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juillet 2008_**


	3. Inapprochable

**_Bon, voilà un chapitre écrit tranquillement avant que je ne parte en camping._**

**_Les prochains n'arriveront pas avant deux semaines, je vous demande donc d'être patients !_**

**_Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre ! Non amateur de citrons, s'abstenir !_**

**_En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant…_**

**_"Le mariage est la principale cause de divorce"_**

**_Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

_« Et… Que deviens-tu, Draco, depuis Poudlard ? »_

_La voix était clairement hésitante, bien que douce et claire, et je levais un regard intrigué vers son origine. Oui, Harry Potter était bien chez moi, en ce moment même en train de meubler une pauvre discussion, dans le vain espoir de remplir sa mission. Je lui souris vaguement, amusé par la pauvreté de ses paroles, et compatissant devant ses efforts de se mettre à notre niveau._

_Ce que je devenais ? Un pauvre noble sans nom de famille, obligé par la force des choses de se terrer dans son propre manoir, refusant jusqu'au moindre contact ? Ce que je devenais ? Une loque humaine, Harry, voilà ce que j'étais, maintenant, et tous les vêtements, toutes les richesses et ornements ne sauraient changer cette vérité. Au fond de mon âme, j'était détruit. Ce que je cachais si jalousement, ce que je tentais vainement de préserver, en m'isolant, n'était que du vent… Quelqu'un l'avait déjà prit, Harry…_

_Ce que je devenais ?_

_« Rien. »_

_Ce fut le seul mot que je répondis, baissant humblement les yeux devant le visage de l'être tant admiré, qui affichait maintenant une expression de pure surprise. Puis, à mon propre étonnement, il sourit à son tour, et d'un petit air contrit, comme s'il souhaitait s'en excuser, il me dit à son tour :_

_« Comme moi alors… »_

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment osait-il nous mettre dans le même sac, lui et moi ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on nous compare, qu'on nous mette au même niveau, ou sinon je me permettrais d'espérer des choses ? Je connaissais sa gentillesse, son amour de la vie, ses moindres expressions, ses plus petits exploits, et lui osait prétendre n'être rien devenu ? Je n'y croyais pas une seconde, et je le lui fis savoir d'une moue typiquement brevetée Made By Draco. Il prit alors une nouvelle gorgée de thé, et reprit, sur un ton plus bas :_

_« Moi non plus, je ne te crois pas quand tu dis cela… Tu n'es pas rien, Draco…_

_-Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain, Potter, où je te prouverai par A+B que j'ai raison. »_

_Et le silence reprit entre nous. Voilà une demi heure qu'il était là, qu'il s'était installé dans mon canapé, qu'il avait bu mon thé, mangé mes gâteaux, et échangé quelques banalités avec moi. Et maintenant, il me prenait même mon silence, s'y blottissait comme je le faisais, et en profitait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle des couvertures. Je pensais pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas cela, le manque de paroles… Mais son air détendu alors qu'il fixait un point au loin me convainquit du contraire. Et cela plus que le reste me choqua._

_Nous avions au moins un point commun._

_C'était terrifiant._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un point commun entre lui et moi.

Ce silence qu'il aimait, que moi, j'avais apprivoisé. Pas un de ces silences lourds de sens, ou à couper au couteau. Non, celui ci était léger, comme un compromis, comme seulement une autre solution aux mots. Déjà que je n'osais croire avoir ma Princesse face à moi, je prenais conscience qu'en plus, nous n'étions pas si différents.

Bien entendu, cela ne renverserait pas son statut d'Intouchable, mais c'était suffisant pour me faire douter. Il y avait des failles, des accroches pour monter jusqu'à lui. Il y avait une possibilité pour le rejoindre, pour le toucher. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, trop gris, dans ses lèvres, trop pâles, unique touche de couleur dans son visage émacié.

« Que fais tu de tes journées, Draco ? »

Nouvelle question de ma part. Je souhaitais seulement le connaître, me prouver son éloignement. Je voulais qu'il détruise cet infime espoir qui était né dans mon cœur, et qui m'exhortait à le vouloir, lui. Il fallait qu'il me réponde autre chose, qu'il me parle d'activités que jamais le commun des mortels ne ferait… Il fallait qu'il…

« Rien… »

Je reposais ma tasse de thé sur sa coupelle, tremblant légèrement. Rien. Si vague et si éloigné pour le commun des mortels. Si inaccessible, impossible à réaliser sans mentir. Et pourtant, lui, l'assurait avec une fierté non feinte… Comme si c'était vrai, comme s'il ne faisait réellement rien de ses journées.

Mais en y repensant, il avait raison… Rien, c'était si facile, si proche… On se battait contre le vide, contre l'abîme, mais il était là, constamment derrière nous.

Et moi, que faisais-je de ma vie ? Rien non plus, je remplissais un pauvre rôle, je n'étais pas moi même. Harry n'était plus rien qu'un être rêveur et recroquevillé sur lui même… La réalité est trop atroce.

« Et toi ? »

C'était à son tour de me poser une question, et, les sourcils arqués, je lus sur son visage toute l'appréhension que lui coutaient ces mots… Comme s'il craignait que je ne réponde pas. Alors que j'étais le seul terrifié à l'approche d'un intouchable.

« Je rêve…

-Tout le temps ?

-Tout le temps. »

Silence. Long, tranquille et paisible. J'aimais ça, c'était sécurisant. Lui aussi paraissait l'apprécier, et j'étais pleinement d'accord avec lui.

Mieux valait ne rien faire, ne pas même penser, ni espérer. Il était trop loin, et c'était le fait de le savoir si proche qui m'ouvrait les yeux.

Mais comment était-il devenu ainsi ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Comment ? La question était presque trop simple, si on prenait la peine de s'y pencher correctement plus de quelques secondes. Quelle pourrait-être, selon chacun, l'unique raison pour laquelle un homme se renfermerait autant, deviendrait aussi misanthrope, aussi froid, aussi aigri ? Mon éducation ne m'a pas enseigné cela, je ne joue plus avec autrui._

_J'ai eu trop mal pour recommencer._

_Ca a commencé juste après Poudlard. Ma réputation de tombeur n'était plus à refaire, et ce serait mentir de prétendre pouvoir compter mes conquêtes. Même moi avais abandonné l'affaire, non pas par leur nombre impressionnant, mais à cause de la minuscule part de respect que je leur vouais._

_Une personne ne sera jamais un chiffre. Derrière un nom, se cache un visage, une vie, des connaissances, des souvenirs. Trop de choses pour être réduit à un numéro. Alors j'avais cessé de compter, mais les mauvaises langues prirent cela pour une nouvelle marque Malfoyenne. Je ne les détrompais pas, ma réputation n'était pas entachée. _

_Mais voilà, même moi ai un cœur, et quelques semaines après les examens, après la fin de la guerre, dans la liesse générale, je rencontrai celui qui serait ma perte. Grand, bronzé, aux cheveux de ténèbres et aux yeux de soleil, il était la perfection incarnée. Mais il était accessible, et c'est pour cela que je n'hésitais pas à aller le voir._

_Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas s'attacher, nous décidâmes donc d'avoir une aventure sans lendemain._

_Mais cette aventure devint plus, un jour où je m'aperçus qu'il me manquait. Et pas seulement son corps, mais aussi juste sa présence, son regard, ses mots. Je me mettais à guetter ses appels, ses hiboux, et me pâmais devant lui presque comme le ferait une vierge effarouchée devant son prince charmant. J'eu la stupidité de croire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, car il était tendre et doux avec moi._

_Dans mon lit, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, il a pénétré plus profondément que quiconque._

_Et un jour, il y a tout détruit. Il s'y était installé, et a décidé de décimer mon intérieur._

_Il est rentré un soir, chez moi, dans mon ancien Manoir. Il n'était pas seul, et, aussi saoul que lui, un ami, nettement moins attirant, l'accompagnait. Il prétendait ne pas pouvoir transplaner jusque chez lui, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour rentrer sans soucis à l'intérieur._

_Et une fois la porte refermée… Tout s'est enchaîné._

_L'ami en question couchait avec mon mec. Il me l'apprirent alors qu'ils me plaquaient brutalement contre un mur. D'abord, je n'avais pas compris, trop étonné pour réagir. Non, mon petit ami ne me trompait pas, je croyais…Et il ne riait pas ainsi, aussi méchamment… Ils me bloquèrent, tous les deux, me tenant le tronc et les bras, m'exhortant à l'immobilité. Et inlassablement, ils me répétaient ces horribles paroles._

_L'homme que j'aimais couchait avec un autre, et il était venu lui même me le dire en face, avec les insultes qui allaient de pair. Nul doute que ses propos émanaient de l'alcool, mais la blessure qu'ils causaient était bien réelle, et lancinante._

_Il m'avait trahit, il avait rompu notre pacte, je lui avais ouvert mon être, il en avait claqué la porte. Et au fond de moi, je sentais l'étincelle vaciller, puis s'éteindre à jamais._

_Plus personne ne rentrerait ni dans mon âme, ni dans mon corps._

_Je passe volontiers certains détails de cette soirée. Même maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt à y repenser._

_Je me suis donc renfermé sur moi même. Et les mois passants, je n'autorisais bientôt plus personne, même dans ma maison. Et maintenant, Harry est là, chez moi, amenant pour la première fois depuis des semaines une présence à l'intérieur, autre que mes amants de passage._

_Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, moi, je m'abreuve de sa personne, lui, se contente de me fixer. Il n'est pas indifférent à ce silence, mais ne le déteste pas pour autant. Cela me surprend, se pourrait-il qu'il l'apprécie, comme moi ?_

_Nous ne prononçons plus mot pendant de longues minutes, qui me semblent à moi défiler comme des étoiles filantes devant mes yeux. Et avant que je m'en aperçoive, trois quart d'heure avaient déjà passés quand Harry se décida à se lever avec un bref._

_« Merci beaucoup pour le thé… Je vais devoir partir maintenant, mais ce fut un excellent moment. »_

_Je haussais un sourcil sarcastique. Pouvait-on réellement qualifier un silence quasi total d' « Excellent ? » J'en doutais sérieusement. Mais néanmoins, je hochais la tête, mieux valait ne pas comprendre les Intouchables, et me levais à sa suite, pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte._

_Et sur le perron justement, Harry se retourne d'un bond vers moi, toute expression rêveuse ayant quitté ses délicieuses petites perles émeraudes, pour être remplacée par de la détermination._

_« J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître, tu sais… Dommage que ça soit impossible… »_

_Il me sourit un peu tristement à ces mots, et s'approche de moi, dans le but évident de me faire la bise. Mais l'instinct reprend le dessus chez moi, et je me recule immédiatement, le gardant éloigné de moi avec mes deux mains tendues. Il paraît d'abord surpris, puis maugrée un simple « Je le savais… » avant de transplaner directement, sans même une explication ou un au revoir._

_Je ne le comprenais pas. Et ma mine déconfite laissait transparaître tout mon désarroi. Son comportement était vraiment étrange, et me prouvait une fois de plus son inaccessibilité. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc émit le regret de ne pouvoir plus me connaître. Etait-ce à cause de mes défenses, de ma déchéance, ou parce qu'il savait à quel point il m'était supérieur ? Je n'osais réfléchir à ces questions, et, le cœur en émoi, je refermais le lourd battant, me renfermant dans mon palais de ténèbres._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je ne le comprenais pas. Ou plutôt, j'avais peur de trop le comprendre. Il ne voulait aucun lien avec l'extérieur, n'est ce pas ? C'était bien pour cela qu'il m'avait repoussé ?! Mais alors, pourquoi son expression surprise lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il était dommage de ne pas pouvoir le connaître ? Pourquoi ces étranges silences qu'il gardait, tout en me fixant de cet air impénétrable qui était le sien, comme s'il sondait mon âme ?

Il m'avait donné l'impression d'avoir une véritable complicité avec lui pendant quelques secondes, et cela m'avait profondément ébranlé. Mais non, mieux valait ne pas réfléchir à cela, j'avais d'autres choses à faire… Et pour une fois, je savais qu'il n'était pas uniquement question de rêve.

Tandis que je rentrais chez moi, mon regard se voilât, et je sombrais de nouveau dans ce palais de cristal dans lequel vivait ma Princesse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**o

_Après la visite de Potter, j'eu bien besoin d'un petit remontant, et pour cela, comme toujours, j'appelais un de mes amants. Un nouveau à chaque fois, mais le moyen n'était guère différent. Théodore Nott était l'un des rares Serpentards avec qui je gardais des liens concrets, lui envoyant des lettres presque tous les jours. Il était mon contact dans le monde extérieur, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. C'est d'ailleurs par son intermédiaire que le secrétaire de Potter a eu notre rendez vous._

_Ce soir encore, je ferais appel à lui, et lui demanderais de me trouver quelqu'un. Le reste, je ne voulais pas savoir comme il se débrouillerait. Mais à chaque fois, à 22h , je trouvais quelqu'un devant la porte de service. Quelqu'un de consentant, et qui correspondait presque toujours à mes goûts, même les plus cachés._

_Je me décidais donc à lui écrire, usant toujours des mêmes mots, des mêmes codes, qu'il comprendrait, mais cette fois ci j'ajoutais un bref résumé de ma rencontre avec Potter. Les mots étaient brefs et sans profondeur, mais lui comprendrait. Théo avait toujours réussit ce sortilège là. J'ignorais comment, mais ne m'interrogeais jamais. Car la seule fois où je l'avais fait, il m'avait répliqué, acide et placide : « Il est de ces mystères qui n'exigent aucune autre réponse que du temps à perdre »_

_Près de moi, le hibou attendait sa missive, l'œil fier et presque aussi arrogant que je l'étais autrefois. Je signais, et allais attacher le parchemin à sa patte. Je le guidais ensuite jusque la fenêtre, et murmurais._

_« Va, tu sais où aller. »_

_Il ne me resterait plus qu'à attendre maintenant._

_Et j'attendis._

_Et le prétendant arriva, pile à l'heure. Blond, tirant sur le châtain aux yeux noirs, il possédait un physique agréable, et le vocabulaire réservé. Il savait pourquoi il était là, et ne se posait pas plus de questions que moi. J'en fus agréablement surpris, mais comme toujours, ne le montrais pas, et guidais simplement mon invité jusque la chambre que j'utilisais avec eux._

_Ce n'était pas la mienne, que je gardais jalousement fermée à leur arrivée, comme un donjon dans lequel je pourrais toujours m'abriter, je préférais qu'ils aillent autre part. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant une chambre d'ami, le confort qui était beaucoup trop personnel. Je la qualifiais donc simplement d'Autre chambre._

_Sans attendre, j'allais embrasser mon nouvel amant, qui se laissa faire avec délectation et amusement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sentaient la menthe. J'eu envie de plus le découvrir, et mes mains se mirent en action._

_Je ne lui demandais pas son prénom, et il ne me le donna pas. Les liens étaient tissés, le silence serait maître entre nous. J'aimais cela._

_Je lui ôtais fébrilement ses vêtements, le laissant bien vite nu devant moi, tout habillé. Il n'avait aucune honte à exhiber sa plastique, et devant son sourire arrogant, je lui envoyais une pichenette provocatrice en le traitant de vantard. Ce à quoi il me répondit immédiatement, de sa voix rauque :_

_« Toi même. »_

_Je sentais déjà que je passerai une bonne nuit._

_Il décida de reprendre les rênes, et m'allongea doucement sur le lit, presque religieusement, retirant un à un mes différentes couches, observant de tout son saoul et avec délectation les parcelles de peau que je recelais. Il semblait aimer mon corps, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, et, étrangement, entre ses mains, je me sentais aussi luisant qu'une pierre précieuse._

_Mais je repris bien vite la domination des ébats. Plus jamais on ne me pénètrerai, je devais m'en assurer. Et dès lors, le châtain resta sagement sous moi, recevant mes caresses, gémissant sous mes assauts, et se cambrant devant mes baisers._

_J'hésitais une fois mon visage arrivé devant son sexe, puis remontais simplement jusque ses lèvres, décidant de ne lui donner du plaisir qu'avec mes mains. Et à voir le halètement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque je saisis sa hampe fermement de la main, mon choix ne lui déplairait pas._

_J'avais toujours sut quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation et aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent. Je m'appliquais donc par de savants coups de poignets à lui faire voir des étoiles. Et bientôt il ne fut plus que poupée de plaisir sous mes mains, me suppliant presque d'en avoir plus._

_« Prends moi… Prends moi, s'il te plait… Je te veux en moi… »_

_Je souris de nouveau, et allais cueillir ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser scellant cette nouvelle promesse. Puis mes doigts remplacèrent ma bouche, et je lui demandais silencieusement de les humidifier. Il s'y appliqua immédiatement, sans me quitter des yeux, et cela était une vision des plus érotiques._

_Aussitôt après, j'allais le préparer, glissant d'abord précautionneusement un doigt dans son anus, qui se crispa immédiatement autour de moi. Mon amant ferma les yeux et se détendit après quelques secondes. J'amorçais quelques mouvement, et un certain temps plus tard, je sentis le plaisir revenir chez lui, plus puissant qu'avant. Je rajoutais un nouveau doigt, qui passa aussi difficilement que le premier, mais cette fois ci, c'est avec un baiser qu'il se relâcha, me regardant droit dans les yeux, et soupirant bientôt de bonheur._

_Je fis quelques mouvements de ciseaux, et terminais la préparation par un troisième doigt. Ce dernier passa presque inaperçu tellement le jeune homme se détendit vite, reprenant sa litanie._

_« Je te veux maintenant… Draco s'il te plait. »_

_J'aimais sa voix, elle était chaude, presque suave, murmurée avec douceur. On croirait un bruissement de plume. Ce n'était pas agressif du tout et je remerciais mentalement Théo de choisir si bien les hommes qui rentraient dans mon lit. Celui ci serait de loin le meilleur !_

_J'ôtais mes doigts, il grogna de mécontentement, mais se tut dès que je commençais à le pénétrer de mon sexe tendu. Immédiatement alors, il s'accrocha à moi, enserrant mon dos avec puissance et étouffant quelques jurons dans mon cou. Je me stoppais, et le rassurais par quelques caresses. Il était si bon, si étroit, je voudrais tant moi même crier, m'enfoncer plus profondément en lui… Mais par respect, je me stoppais, et m'intimais la plus stricte immobilité en attendant son accord._

_Une de mes mains partit fourrager dans ses cheveux en bataille, et je fus surpris de les trouver si doux. De vraies plumes. Mon amant de cette nuit serait-il en réalité un oiseau à la voix et aux cheveux de duvet ?_

_Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis enfin sa respiration se calmer, et sa voix revenir pour me demander d'avancer. Ce que je fis, étape par étape, surveillant ses moindres crispations sur mon dos. Dans sa position, je ne voyais plus sa tête, perdue dans le creux de mon épaule, mais je sentais ses muscles puissants plaqués contre mon torse, trop maigre._

_Je commençais les sempiternels vas et vins, soupirant moi même d'aise devant le plaisir que m'apportait le sexe à chaque fois. Il s'agissait pour moi d'une véritable libération, et j'aimais cela plus que tout. Mon amant commença à gémir aussi, en rythme lorsque je le pilonnais, et ses mains revirent s'accrocher à ms omoplates tandis que ses lèvres cherchèrent à me marquer._

_D'ordinaire, je ne laissais personne me faire un suçon, mais cette fois ci, j'étais bien trop perdu dans mon propre plaisir pour m'en rendre compte. Bien trop perdu d'ailleurs pour me rendre compte d'infimes changements dans son anatomie…_

_Je fermais à mon tour les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur la tâche à faire, et essayant d'en tirer le plus de plaisir pour moi même et l'autre homme. Nous criions désormais ensemble, et ma main droite était partie le masturber alors que je sentais la jouissance s'approcher._

_Et quand elle vint, j'étais fin prêt à l'accueillir, et je me laissais traverser par cet éclair de plaisir qui naissait dans mes reins, et s'évaporait partout dans mes membres. J'eu vaguement conscience que l'autre aussi s'était déversé entre nous, dans un gémissement qui ressemblait fortement à mon prénom._

_Je gardais tout du long les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre sur ma nouvelle victime, éreinté par l'orgasme sulfurant. Je parvins de justesse à me retenir un peu sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, et, la respiration sifflante, je rouvris les yeux pour regarder mon partenaire d'une nuit._

_Mais ce que je croisais, ce ne fut en aucun cas des yeux sombres et des cheveux châtains… Non, ce que je vis, étaient tout simplement deux orbes d'un vert brillant et des touffes noires aussi ébouriffées que possible encadrant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair reconnaissable entre mille._

_Sous moi, le souffle erratique, mon sexe encore à moitié en lui, se tenait le grand Harry Potter, l'Intouchable avec qui j'avais parlé cet après midi. Et le sourire contrit qu'il m'offrit me donna une dernière preuve de son identité._

_Je venais de coucher avec Harry Potter._

_J'avais pénétré l'Intouchable._

_J'étais perdu. _

* * *

**_Voilà !!_**

**_Je remercie infiniment tout ceux qui me suivent régulièrement à chaque chapitre posté, j'attend toujours leur review avec une grande impatience ! Merci aussi à vous, qui me donnez toujours envie de m'améliorer, pour continuer à écrire !_**

**_Comme je l'ai dis au dessus, je serai absente ces jours prochains, la suite arrivera donc à mon retour !_**

**_En attendant, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, et sur la confrontation, puis le lemon ! Bref, beaucoup de choses, j'adooore lire ! Et même si je le fais avec quelques jours de retards, je vais aimer avoir une boite mail remplie ;)_**

**_Merci à tous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juillet 2008_**


	4. Incroyable

**_Me voici donc après deux petites semaines d'absence avec un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_A venir donc l'explication entre Harry et Draco après leur folle nuit d'amour (Ou presque), ainsi qu'une discussion entre eux. Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous retrouve à la fin pour vos avis._**

**_"C'est déjà assez triste de n'avoir rien à dire. Si, en plus, il fallait se taire !"_**

**_Philippe Bouvard_**

* * *

_Le sais tu ? Dis moi, savais-tu ce qui se passerait si on touche un interdit ?Tu sais ce qui se passerait si on ouvre la boîte de Pandore, si on touche l'Intouchable ? Non ? Tu dois t'en douter pourtant._

_Ce qui se passe, c'est simple, tu sais. _

_On est maudit. Celui qui ouvre la boîte est maudit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_Et sais tu de quelle malédiction il est atteint ? _

_Il sera condamné à aimer cet interdit là._

_Tu souris, mais saches que l'amour est terrifiant. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme. Tu ne me crois pas, alors je ne vais pas développer, mais un jour, tu te souviendras de cela, et tu sauras que j'avais raison._

_Je te préviens seulement, ne deviens pas le papillon qui se brûle à la lueur de la chandelle._

_Sous peine de te consumer._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

POV HARRY

Au début, ca avait seulement commencé avec une discussion innocente sur Draco en la présence de Théodore Nott, le très reconnu garçon empathique. Il m'avait suffit d'un regard et de quelques paroles pour qu'il comprenne mon attirance malsaine pour cet être de Lumière. Il lui avait fallut seulement deux minutes pour qu'il saisisse que malgré son statut d'Intouchable, je serais prêt à tout pour l'approcher. A la fin du dîner, il s'était approché, et m'avait dit qu'il existait un moyen de l'obtenir, au moins pour une nuit.

Sur le moment, je ne le cru pas.

Et il y eut aujourd'hui. Ce matin où je vis cet homme sortir de chez Draco, notre confrontation quelques heures plus tard, et notre séparation plus qu'étrange. J'avais alors le sentiment au fond de moi que ce n'était pas terminé, que je le reverrais forcément très rapidement.

Et Théodore Nott me revint à l'esprit. Après mon départ, je partis donc le voir, prenant tout de même le temps de me changer, et de manger un morceau. Et quand je frappais à sa porte, j'arrivais exactement au même moment qu'un hiboux grand duc bien connu. Il m'ouvrit, nous rentrâmes, il prit la lettre et la lut, avant même de m'adresser un mot. Car avant d'être empathique, l'ancien Serpentard était lunatique, et possédait parfois une étrange façon de penser.

Une fois sa missive achevée, il releva les yeux vers moi, semblant enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.

« Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter se tient-il chez moi ? Tu m'as l'air stressé.

-Tu disais que tu connaissais bien Draco, que tu pourrais m'aider avec lui…

-Je ne pourrais t'aider qu'à obtenir une seule nuit… C'est le seul pouvoir que j'ai.

-Je le veux… Je sais qu'il y a un moyen, et que tu le connais… Dis le moi, dis moi comment faire, même si je m'y brûle, je veux l'approcher.

-Tu sais ce que contient cette missive ?

-Je sais qu'elle vient de Draco, je reconnais son hiboux.

-Bien. Il me demande de lui apporter un amant pour ce soir. Il opère toujours ainsi quand il est en manque. Il m'envoie une lettre, et je lui donne l'amant. Serais tu prêt à être celui de ce soir ?

-Absolument.

-Ta voix ne tremble pas, Harry, tu es bien sûr de toi. Viens, je dois avoir un flacon de Polynectar restant dans ma cave. »

Et après, tout s'était enchaîné. Il eut été convenu d'une nouvelle apparence pour moi, que j'endosserais juste avant de rentrer dans la maison, afin d'avoir le temps de faire tout ce que nous devions faire avant de retrouver mon corps.

Il va également sans dire que la nuit avec Draco fut fantastique, tellement que j'en perdis totalement mes moyens, et oubliais toute notion du temps. La pénétration fut cependant douloureuse, ayant perdu l'habitude depuis bien longtemps d'être possédé. Selon mes souvenirs, je n'avais auparavant accepté de l'être que par deux fois, avant de trouver définitivement ma place en temps que dominant. Mais ce soir là, Draco s'était montré tellement doué, tellement érotique que j'en oubliais toute fierté, et toute notion d'Intouchable, pour me concentrer uniquement sur les ressentis.

Il n'était plus ma Princesse, seulement le corps dont je rêvais nuit et jour. Mon cerveau produisait trop d'hormone du plaisir pour que je puisse réfléchir rationnellement. Et même si je savais que plus tard, je m'en mordrais les doigts, je ne voulais rien changer.

Et quand je jouis, le suivant de très près, je sus que j'étais perdu. Une vague seconde, l'espace d'un éclair, je l'avais vu dans toute sa splendeur. Le plaisir aux yeux, ses lèvres fines si serrées qu'elles en devenaient bleues, il était vraiment beau… Trop beau pour moi.

Je n'eu conscience de mon retour à mon corps originel que trop tard, lorsque je croisais son regard effaré et catastrophé. Mais, encore dans les brumes du plaisir, je ne lui offris qu'au départ un sourire contrit, avant qu'il ne se recule d'un bond, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

« Potter ?!

-Oui…

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Polynectar… »

Et sans doute aussi un peu de potion de courage, mais de cela, je n'en parlerai plus jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'étais pas sensé avoir besoin de tels artifices. Je me redressais, et, conscient de ma nudité, allais la cacher sous un morceau de drap, regardant mon Ange lentement blêmir jusqu'à atteindre une pâleur cadavérique. Plus tard aussi, quand je prendrai conscience de ce que j'avais fais, moi aussi je me sentirai mal… Mais pas pour l'instant. Trop tôt, trop frais encore.

« Brodel… reprit-il. J'ai couché avec toi… Oh non, c'est pas possible…

-C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Non, non pas du tout… Mais… Tu ne comprends pas… »

Je haussais un sourcils, croisant les jambes, et vantant intérieurement sa beauté. Même sa réaction que je jugeais disproportionnée était digne de la princesse qu'il était. Il serra le poing, ses orbes grises me regardant d'un air nouveau, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il enchaîna.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, je n'en ai pas le droit…Je ne peux même pas te toucher ! »

Cette phrase me fit mal. Très mal, là, en haut à gauche dans la poitrine. Etait-il donc si loin pour que je ne puisse même pas essayer de l'atteindre ? Pour qu'une nuit de plaisir me soit, elle aussi, inaccessible ? Etait-il si pur pour ne pas avoir le droit de se souiller de mon corps ? Il couchait bien avec des inconnus, en quoi étais-je plus bas qu'eux ? Etait-ce ma célébrité ? Ou moi, qu'il haïssait viscéralement ? je ne pouvais le dire, mais ces suppositions seules me déchiraient le cœur.

« Et pourtant, tu l'as fais. Tu m'as touché, tu m'a pénétré, et tu as aimé cela. Désolé d'avoir troublé ta pureté. »

Je détourne les yeux, commençant à prendre conscience de mon erreur, et serre les dents. Oui, j'ai dû le souiller, voilà pourquoi il m'en veut. Il me considère comme tellement inférieur, comme trop bas, trop sale pour lui.

Il a raison, en un sens… Mais moi, je ne sais jamais rester à ma place.

J'ai commis ma plus grande erreur apparemment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Il détourna les yeux, je fronçais les sourcils. Que venait-il de dire, là ? Il parlait de ma soit disant pureté… Et l'espace d'une seconde, dans son regard, je vis bien une expression trop connue pour l'avoir vue dans mon reflet. Cette lueur que j'avais lorsque je le savais trop loin de moi… Et si… ?_

_« Harry…Tu dis des bêtises, je ne suis pas pur, loin de là…_

_-Alors pourquoi refuser de me toucher, pourquoi t'en vouloir autant, si ce n'est parce que je t'ai souillé ?!_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été souillé par ce geste…_

_-Je ne te crois pas ! »_

_Je ne trouvais rien à redire à cette réplique, et soupirais bruyamment. Trop d'informations d'un coup, trop d'espoir qui se glissait en moi. Je venais de faire l'amour au Survivant, à celui que tout le monde admire, et que personne ne possède… Euh minute… Je venais de le faire… Il était si étroit… Et si…_

_« Euh… Harry ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Dis moi…Tu n'étais pas puceau, au moins… »_

_Il relève les yeux vers moi, et je croirais presque, malgré l'obscurité, voir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais il me répond vite, et sans trembler._

_« Même si cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été le dominé, non, je ne suis pas puceau._

_-Ouf…_

_-A moi de te poser une question…_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire, comme les autres ? Théo me l'a dit._

_-D'où tu connais Théo ?_

_-Ce n'est pas important, réponds à ma question._

_-Tu répondras après ?_

_-On verra._

_-Harry !_

_-Ok, Ok ! Oui, j'y répondrai, mais d'abord réponds, toi. Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire ?_

_-C'est ce que je devrais faire, normalement… Mais toi, ais je vraiment le droit de te jeter un tel sortilège ?_

_-Je ne veux pas perdre la mémoire…_

_-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux parler…_

_-Alors de quoi, Draco ?_

_-Tu es… Non, laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas. Parle moi plutôt de Théo._

_-Hmmm… J'ai connu Théo, on va dire par hasard, et j'ai appris qu'il cherchait un amant pour toi pour ce soir… Je me suis porté volontaire, c'est tout. _

_-Volontaire ?!_

_-Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas. »_

_Cette fois ci, Harry semblait sérieux, et son regard m'intimait de ne pas en dire plus. Moi, je me sentais soudainement mal dans ma nudité. Tout était devenu compliqué. Pourquoi l'Intouchable se trouverait-il volontaire pour coucher avec moi, me tenir une étrange discussion, et s'en vouloir de me souiller ? C'était trop étrange, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir seul._

_« Je ne t'effacerai pas la mémoire… Mais ne parles de cela à personne._

_-Promis. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas._

_-Maintenant, laisse moi seul… J'ai besoin de…_

_-Faire le point ? Moi aussi. »_

_Il sourit, du même air contrit que j'avais aperçu précédemment, alors qu'il me dévoilait son identité. Mais je me forçais à ne pas lui rendre la pareille, instaurant volontairement un masque de glace pour qu'il ne lise pas ma tristesse subite._

_« Ne nous cherche pas des points communs, s'il te plait… Je me mettrais à espérer. »_

_Je n'avais que murmuré cette phrase, mais il l'entendit, et elle sembla l'interloquer plus que tout le reste. Il resta quelques secondes à me fixer, perdant son sourire, avant de hocher la tête et de se relever. Je détournais les yeux pudiquement, le laissant aller chercher ses affaires pour se rhabiller, m'interdisant mentalement de penser à tout ceci avant qu'il n'ai fermé la porte. Mais les images tourbillonnaient tout de même dans mon esprit, si vite que je crus bien défaillir._

_Et j'eu une nouvelle surprise en le voyant, habillé, non pas quitter la pièce, mais revenir vers moi pour déposer un baiser chaste, mais exigeant, sur mes lèvres trop pâles. J'écarquillais les yeux, n'osant y croire, et le laissais partir sans mot dire._

_Il était Intouchable, alors pourquoi… ?_

_Non, je ne comprenais plus rien._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De retour chez moi, je m'autorisais enfin à repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever, et, avec lui, le hiboux du courrier matinal, qui afficherait notre photo. Tout était flou dans ma tête. Il m'avait touché, il m'avait aimé pour une nuit…

Puis il y avait eu cette discussion, légèrement plus consistante que la première. Dans laquelle il m'annonçait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher, qu'il n'était pas pur, qu'il ne pouvait pas me lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette… Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi ces interdiction ?

« Harry Potter ?

-Oui Dobby… »

L'elfe de maison entra timidement dans le bureau de son maître, sans un regard pour la décoration, et vint s'asseoir près du brun, le regardant de ses grands yeux marrons. Depuis longtemps, il était le seul être auquel Harry avait tout confié, il était devenu presque un ami, et savait toujours être de bon conseil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry Potter ?

-C'est au sujet de Draco… J'ai été le voir cette nuit… Et il m'a dit d'étranges choses… Comme quoi il n'était pas pur, qu'il ne pouvait pas me toucher… Comme si en fait…

-Comme si en fait, il ne pouvait vous approcher, Harry Potter ?

-Voilà… Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Dobby pense que Monsieur Draco est resté trop longtemps enfermé, Harry Potter.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela change ?

-Monsieur Draco, tout comme vous le voyez dans un palais de glace, lui doit vous voir comme le Survivant.

-Einh ? Mais non, je n'ai plus….

-Il ne sort pas, il ne parle à personne, il ne doit lire que des journaux… Comment pourrait-il croire autre chose, alors que les médias vantent vos mille qualités ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il me penserait… Intouchable ?

-Oui, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Harry Potter, Dobby vous l'a déjà dit, Monsieur Draco est aussi un homme, il ne peut pas rester totalement reclus. Même les contes de fée que vous m'avez fait lire donnent une humanité à leurs occupants. Une princesse ne saura jamais qu'elle l'est réellement, surtout si elle ne voit personne… Lui, c'est pareil.

-Dobby… Tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'il pense que MOI, je suis Intouchable, et LUI, non ?

-Je pense que c'est compliqué.

-Effectivement.

-Mais… Harry Potter sait-il pourquoi Monsieur Draco reste enfermé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Pourquoi ?

-Dobby a trouvé dans les journaux anciens, en rangeant la bibliothèque, des papiers sur Monsieur Draco. Sur lui et un certain David Foeling.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un homme qui a été incriminé pour tentative de viol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Il repartit, me laissant seul. Seul, oui, totalement, sans porte de sortie, sans la moindre explication. Son comportement était des plus étranges. _

_Théo ne l'aurait pas laissé m'approcher sans une bonne raison. De plus, il s'était dit volontaire… Donc il souhaitait passer la nuit avec moi… Pourquoi ?_

_Et ses paroles… Il semblait me croire pur, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il pensait m'avoir souillé, alors que son geste était tout le contraire._

_Il ne voulait pas oublier cette nuit là, et m'avait embrassé… Pourquoi cette proximité, pourquoi ces attentions ? Et précédemment, ce baisemain. _

_Que signifiait tout cela ? Je ne possédais pas les réponses, et je détestais cela. Ce n'était pas logique qu'un Intouchable agisse ainsi… Non, ce comportement n'était pas du tout normal…_

_Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour savoir la vérité._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Un viol, tu dis ?

-Ou une tentative, oui, Harry Potter.

-Sur Draco ?

-Dobby l'ignore, mais Dobby pense que ils étaient proches, c'est donc une possibilité.

-Qui expliquerait son enfermement.

-Dobby ne comprend pas, là…

-Hermione m'a déjà parlé d'un syndrome semblable. Si Draco a été violé, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se referme totalement, et plus seulement avec son corps… Non, plutôt qu'il construise une coquille autour de lui, et ne s'en sépare plus.

-Comme une maison…

-Oui, voilà… »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit leurs pensées, et tout deux sursautèrent. Je n'attendais personne, et craignais qu'il s'agisse de journalistes venus quémander des nouvelles informations. Je me levais donc, soupirant, et fis signe à Dobby de rester en retrait. Officiellement, les elfes de maison étaient libres, et rares étaient les sorciers qui considéraient qu'une telle amitié puisse exister. Il n'était donc plus normal de trouver de telles créatures dans les maisons.

Tranquillement, je partis ouvrir la porte, questionnant d'une voix curieuse au moment où le battant s'ouvrait.

« Qui est ce ? »

Et je me tus ensuite, trouvant face à moi la dernière personne auquel je me serais attendue. Devant mes yeux, Draco, tout de blanc vêtu, me fixait d'un air déterminé. Et avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot, il s'avança, plaçant une main derrière ma nuque, et m'attira pour un baiser impérieux auquel je ne songeais même pas à me séparer, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes me troublant que trop.

Et quand nous nous séparâmes, son regard, bien que légèrement troublé, n'avait rien perdu de sa lueur.

« C'était pour te rendre la pareille, me dit-il. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerais que nous ayons une vrai discussion. »

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Encore une fin sadique, mais bon, j'aurais pu arrêter un peu plus tot aussi, et vous auriez été encore plus frustré !_**

**_Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, dès que je suis rentrée de camping, je les ai toutes lues, et elles m'on vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci à vous aussi, lecteurs qui m'accompagnez à chaque chapitre !_**

**_Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, l'histoire n'avançait pas tellement dans les premiers chapitres, j'espère que maintenant, c'est mieux, nos personnages évoluent, et vont peu à peu changer leur mentalité._**

**_J'ignore encore quand viendra la suite, peut être tôt, peut être tard, mais en tout cas, posez vos commentaires, j'essayerai d'y répondre s'il subsiste la moindre question, le moindre doute (Ou même juste pour dire merci : ) )_**

**_Je pars bientôt en vacances à bordeaux, donc on verra pour la suite !_**

**_Merci a tous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

Aout 08


	5. Inacceptable

* * *

**_Voilà la suite d'Intouchable !_**

**_Il n'y aura normalement qu'un autre chapitre après celui ci. Une sorte d'épilogue, parce que vous le verrez, finir ainsi, ce n'est pas fidèle à la véracité._**

**_Sans plus attendre, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, comme vous dites, vive Dobby !_**

**_« Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien, quand on aime, on doute de tout"_**

**_Colette_**

* * *

Nous rentrons dans mon salon. J'ai le pressentiment que cette fois ci, je suis la princesse, et lui le membre extérieur. Par ce fait, j'en suis encore stupéfait. Comment cela se peut-il ? Il est sortit de son palais, il a croisé du monde, il a respiré le même air que nous, il est venu frapper à ma modeste porte, et il m'a embrassé, sans subterfuge, sans piège, sans arrière pensée compréhensible. Je ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce seulement le même ? Mes détecteurs indiquaient bien son identité, mais là même, je ne parvenais pas à le croire. C'était comme un rêve, un de ceux où vous n'osez croire, de peur de vous réveiller déçu.

Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, même lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Non, il restait parfaitement silencieux, immobile même. Comment savoir ce qui lui passait par l'esprit en ce moment là ? Moi même, je ne saurais le dire. A tout hasard, reconnaissant ce qu'il m'avait proposé à ma dernière visite, je préparais du thé, que je lui servis, légèrement hésitant. Il regarda longuement la tasse, avant soudainement de relever ses yeux acier vers moi. Et là, je la vis.

Cette étincelle. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Mais plus encore, il paraissait ne pas croire en quelque chose…En lui même ? Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je… Tu as une sécurité dans ta maison ? »

Evidemment, il a peur pour son intégrité… Je hochais la tête, lui montrant du doigt deux caméras qui filmaient les pièces en continu. J'avais déjà dû essuyer quelques attentats, et depuis, je ne me laissais plus avoir. Il soupira, se détendant largement.

« Ouf… Je n'en reviens pas, je suis sortis de chez moi… Non mais quelle connerie !

-De quoi voulais tu qu'on discute ?

-De tout… Enfin, de ce qui nous concerne, tu vois. Par exemple, une question bête, pourquoi être venu, cette nuit ?

-Pour coucher avec toi. »

Ma réponse n'aurait pas pu être plus concise, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mes odieuses pensées. S'il savait que je le considérais comme un être supérieur, et que j'avais voulu franchir un interdit, me le pardonnerait-il ? Je ne pouvais le dire.

« Coucher avec moi ? répéta-t-il, comme incrédule… Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Pourquoi coucher ? Bah, pour avoir une relation sexuelle…

-Non, non, je veux dire, pourquoi moi, pourquoi ce soir là ?

-J'ai vu Théo par hasard, il m'a indiqué où je devais aller…

-Tu aurais couché avec n'importe qui ?

-Non.

-Alors, Potter, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien d'un canon, loin de là. Et toi, tu… Enfin, tu vois.

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Tu…

-C'est parce que je ne te mérite pas, c'est ça ? »

J'avais parlé un peu plus fort que prévu, mais, Merlin m'en est témoin, la conversation tournait au plus mal. Et si je ne faisais rien, il allait ouvertement se moquer de moi. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien, s'étant tut, et me fixant avec des yeux ronds, comme si ma dernière phrase était des plus surprenante. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, avant d'énoncer, presque trop calmement.

« Attends, tu veux rire, là ? Ce n'est pas marrant du tout. Bien sûr que non, tu ne me mérite pas !

-Oh…

-Tu es infiniment au dessus, Potter ! Infiniment !

-Infiniment ? J'avais du mal à le croire.

-Oui… Comme… Enfin, tu sais ce que tu es, avec l'aura, la bulle… C'est, c'est pas possible de t'approcher ! Même de te toucher, alors pourquoi voudrais tu d'un être tel que moi ?

-Pas possible de me toucher ?

-Oui. »

Une tasse tomba au sol. La mienne. Et toutes mes certitudes volèrent en éclat, rien que par cette phrase. Je déglutis, prononçant avec une difficulté non feinte.

« Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que tu me considère comme un…

-Un Intouchable, oui… Mais dans le sens supérieur du terme. Tu es trop haut pour le monde normal, tu nous es a la fois indispensable, et trop précieux ! Tu vas te moquer, je le sais, mais je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte, non ? »

Je le regarde, et si je n'avais pas un semblant de savoir vivre, je crois que ma mâchoire serait déjà tombée au sol.

« Un Intouchable, dis tu ? Mais non, c'est pas possible…

-Moi je te dis que ça l'est !

-Non, Malfoy, tu mens, tu te moques de moi !! »

Je plaquais soudainement mes deux mains sur mes oreilles, le corps frémissant. Non, non, il ne fallait pas l'écouter, il se trompait. C'était lui, l'Intouchable, le parfait, l'incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une deuxième personne, et surtout pas moi. Il ne pouvait pas me considérer comme cela, parce que sinon… Ce serait comme être son égal, et ça, c'est dangereux, n'est ce pas ? Je le regardais, et malgré tout, j'entendais ce qu'il me disait. Une part de moi me suppliait de le faire taire, même par un sortilège, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ces lèvres si attirantes. Et il parlait, et parlait, et parlait, sans relâche, m'expliquant, cherchant à me convaincre…

« Tout le monde parle de toi, Potter ! Tout le monde t'aime, tu es l'égal d'un dieu ! Et même si tous te parlent, on a toujours l'impression, sur chaque image, chaque photo, chaque vidéo, que tu es infiniment supérieur, que personne ne peut t'atteindre… Que plus rien ne peut te blesser… Et toi, tu viens, un soir, chez moi, et tu m'embrasse, tu me touche et te fais prendre ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est illogique ? »

Il se tait enfin, me regardant dans les yeux, comme en quête d'un assentiment. Que je ne donnais pas, trop choqué par ses mots. Un temps infini passa, avant qu'il baisse les yeux jusqu'à la tasse de thé au sol.

« Ton tapis est tâché, énonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai fais tomber le thé, oui, il est tâché.

-Si je te fais tomber de ton piédestal, seras tu tâché ?

-Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question.

-Je ne comprends pas, Harry.

-Moi non plus, moi non plus. »

Et le silence revint entre nous, pire qu'avant. Je devine qu'il a fait un pas, dans ses explications, et attend les miennes à présent. Mais je ne peux pas les lui donner… Alors à la place, je dis seulement.

« Comment peux tu prétendre que je suis un Intouchable, alors que tu ne bougeais pas de chez toi ?

-Je lisais. Tout ce qui te concernait. Que des éloges.

-Tu n'as rien vu alors.

-Non, mais j'ai tout lu.

-Mais tu n'étais pas là.

-Je n'étais pas là, non.

-Et tu crois tout ce que disent les journaux ? Ils me placent sur un piédestal, mais ils piétinent toute mon intimité. Ils ne font que vanter mes qualités parce que je cache mes défauts. Tu dis que je suis un Intouchable, pourtant, à ton avis, pourquoi ais-je tant besoin d'une sécurité rapprochée, de caméras, et de public autour de moi ? Je ne suis pas Intouchable, loin de là.

-Pour moi, tu l'es !

-Et tu as couché avec moi. Tu m'as touché, tu m'as caressé. Je ne suis pas Intouchable. »

Le silence revient, et c'est lui qui semble choqué par ma réponse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_J'ai du mal à respirer. C'est trop étrange, trop nouveau, trop de sensations inédites. Je ne connais pas celui qui me parle, non, Harry Potter est un Intouchable, et il prétend le contraire… Et pourtant, ce qu'il dit est sensé._

_Tout s'écroule autour de moi._

_Je suis sortis, j'ai fais un premier pas vers une conversation, et j'apprend qu'il n'est pas si lointain que cela. Il a des peurs, des doutes et des états d'âme. C'est en un sens logique, mais tellement étrange en même temps…_

_Je respira à fond plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Je dois assimiler, comprendre, raisonner et en tirer une déduction._

_C'est mathématique, la réponse doit être fiable._

_« Tu n'es pas un Intouchable…_

_-Non, Draco, je suis comme n'importe quel humain._

_-Comme moi également ?_

_-Non, pas comme toi. Tu es différent, un cas à part. Tu as toujours été un cas à part._

_-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial._

_-Oh si… »_

_Et il plante ses orbes vertes dans mes yeux. Il semble si déterminé que j'en frémis, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de ma boison, avant de la reposer précautionneusement sur la table._

_« Pourquoi pense tu que je suis différent des autres ?_

_-Parce que._

_-Mais encore ? Harry, je t'ai dis la vérité moi, il me semble que si conversation il y a, elle doit venir des deux bords._

_-Je… Moi, je t'ai toujours considéré comme toi même un Intouchable. »_

_Voilà, c'était dit. Et je me redis compte du coquasse de la situation. C'est si… Stupide._

_Mais tellement logique de nos comportements._

_« Pourquoi penses tu que j'en suis un ? »_

_Il prend une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, avant de lâcher tout de go, telle une bombe._

_« Tu es pour moi une princesse. »_

_Je m'étrangle de surprise. Ah, celle là, personne ne me l'avait jamais faite. Mais néanmoins, je ne dis rien, l'invitant à poursuivre._

_« Tu es toujours enfermé dans ton manoir, tu n'en sors que le matin, comme un ange, tu sembles tellement au dessus de tous… Nul ne sait rien de ta vie depuis la guerre, c'est comme si tu étais un secret… Le plus beau des secrets._

_-Je ne suis pas une princesse._

_-Pour moi, tu en es une, et ce n'est pas péjoratif._

_-C'était pour cela le baisemain ?_

_-Oui, ou plutôt appelons cela un simulacre de baisemain._

_-Mais je ne suis quand même pas une princesse. Ou un Intouchable, au choix. Je suis seulement une loque humaine, réduite à effacer la mémoire de ses amants pour garder son honneur._

_-Ce qui renforce le mystère autour de toi. Tout le monde s'est toujours demandé comment tu faisais…_

_-Tout le monde ? demandais-je avec un haussement de sourcil circonspect._

_-D'accord, JE me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais. »_

_Je me renverse dans le canapé, soupirant. De nos deux côtés, je sens que le tourbillon est immense. C'est un virage à 180° dans nos vies, un changement total d'avis sur le centre de nos préoccupations. C'est troublant, mais pas désagréable._

_Apprendre, réaliser que j'ai couché avec mon fantasme, que lui a voulu aussi le faire, est une chose agréable._

_Apprendre que l'autre ne nous considère pas comme une loque, est agréable._

_Apprendre que l'on a soit même été placé sur un piédestal, fait du bien à l'ego._

_Mais apprendre que sa conviction est fausse, ça, c'est très, très dur à tolérer._

_« J'ai une pauvre vie de merde, Harry, tu le sais ? Je suis agoraphobe à l'extrême, misanthrope au possible, et asocial de cœur. Je suis un être même plus humain, laid et déformé._

_-Tu es très beau. _

_-Je n'ai que la peau sur les os… Tu aimes le genre rachitique ?_

_-Je ne parle pas de ton physique._

_-Harry, mon mental aussi est détruit._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas savoir._

_-Ca a un rapport avec les journaux, et un certain David Foeling ? »_

_Je pâlis à ce nom là. Comment le connaît-il ? Pourtant, on m'avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite, que mon secret serait bien gardé… _

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Tu as un teint cadavérique, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_-Ca va, mais je veux bien un verre d'eau. »_

_Ce nom me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Des visions de sourires, de mains, de souffrance, qui m'entourent à tel point que je suis obligé de m'allonger sur le canapé pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Harry revient vite avec la boisson, il semble inquiet, et s'agenouille près de moi. _

_Je relève la tête pour boire, et lui me sourit d'un air contrit._

_« Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû en parler._

_-Contente toi de ne plus le faire, à l'avenir. »_

_Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, et sens soudainement sa main venir se glisser dans la mienne. Elle est grande et chaude, j'aime ça. Elle est sécurisante, et m'envoie des milliers de vagues d'apaisement. Bientôt j'ouvre les paupières, et le vois tout près de moi, encore inquiet. Je murmure alors :_

_« Ca va mieux, ne t'en fais pas… »_

_Il sourit alors, comme rasséréné et se penche vers moi pour me voler un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne songe pas à le repousser._

_« Tu es vraiment une princesse… Tu es vraiment beau, quoique tu puisse en penser._

_-Arrête, je vais rougir._

_-C'est le but recherché. Tu es toujours trop pâle Draco !_

_-Pffff._

_-Regarde moi ! »_

_Alors que j'avais détourné la tête, il m'obligea à me plonger dans ses émeraudes brillantes. Et alors, la seule réplique qui me vint à l'esprit fut :_

_« En fait, aucun de nous n'est Intouchable, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est ça, il semblerait… Bien que je t'idéalise toujours, Draco, il me faudra un moment pour changer d'avis._

_-Moi aussi… T'es trop parfait pour que t'ai dis la vérité !_

_-On aura le temps pour démêler tout cela, tu ne penses pas ?_

_-Oui… Harry, en revanche, si tu veux essayer de te prouver que je ne suis pas Intouchable, tu devras me faire une promesse…_

_-Tout ce que tu veux…_

_-Tu restes près de moi, et tu ne me quitte plus._

_-Promis… Et toi, tu laisse Théo tranquille ! Je ne t'autoriserai aucun amant !_

_-Même pour un plan à trois ? Aiiiieuuuuh ! Ne me frappe pas !! »_

_En guise de réponse, je reçus une simple vue panoramique sur sa langue… Finalement, peut être que j'avais bien fait de sortir de chez moi._

* * *

**Voilàààà !!**

**Une fin gentille, n'est ce pas ? J'ai laaargement fait pire ! Vous avez donc eu votre discussion entre nos amoureux, enfin. Bien entendu, il reste encore un chapitre, qui montrera plus l'évolution du comportement de l'un envers l'autre, mais je le développerai moins, il ne s'agissait pas du sujet principal, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de difficultés (Quoiqu'il y en ait toujours une… Vous aurez enfin votre réponse quant au passé de Dray) entre eux.**

**Petit lemon également, pour bien finir la fiction !**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fins de vacances**

**Hanakaya**

**Aout 2008**


	6. Indéfinissable

**_Voici venu donc le dernier chapitre d'Intouchable. J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture._**

**_Ce chapitre contient un Lemon, je préviens donc les éventuelles âmes sensibles qui seraient arrivées par hasard sur ce chapitre, qu'il renferme des Sexual Mature Content, et qu'il est classé M. Vous êtes prévenus._**

**_Quant aux autres, appréciez, et bavez, si vous le souhaitez ;)_**

**_« Il vaut mieux aller plus loin avec quelqu'un que nulle part avec tout le monde »_**

**_Pierre Bourgault_**

* * *

Je ne dirai pas que tout s'est arrangé immédiatement, ni que nos a priori à Draco et moi se sont totalement absout. Nous avons seulement décidé de nous donner un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Draco est rentré chez lui en me promettant qu'il sortirait, et écouterait la vérité à mon sujet. Et moi, je lui ait promis de chercher à le voir différemment d'une princesse.

Théo a eut vent de notre entrevue, et a bien rit de nos mésaventures. Il était au courant de mon adoration pour son ami, mais ignorait tout du reste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me disait, je ne pouvais en savoir plus, derrière son petit sourire énigmatique.

Dobby a cherché à en savoir plus sur l'affaire de David Foeling, mais c'est Draco qui m'en a apprit les fins mots, pendant une de nos entrevues silencieuses.

« Tu sais, m'avait-il dit. Si je me suis tant refermé sur moi même, la raison était bien simple. »

Et il a parlé.

Il m'a parlé de cette soirée, où David avait un peu trop bu. Où David avait ramené un ami. L'ami aussi était saoul, et à tendance violente. Draco a eut une seconde de silence, je lui ai prit doucement la main.

L'ami en question a proposé une tournante. Il voulait Draco, et le voulait de force. D'abord, David n'était pas d'accord, mais l'alcool a vite effacé ses remords, et il a donné son accord.

Le blond par la suite ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. On l'avait drogué car il se défendait trop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Je me souviens seulement de leurs voix. Moi, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Je tremblais de peur, j'avais mes mains moites, et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, et penser seulement à ce qu'ils allaient faire me donnait envie de vomir._

_Imaginer leurs mains courant sur ma peau, leurs lèvres me souillant… Non, non, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que l'on rentre ainsi en moi. C'était privé, c'était à moi…_

_Je les sentais, contre moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Laisser ces perles salées couler le long de mes joues tandis que je contemplais leur méfait, impuissant spectateur._

_Ils prenaient leur temps, oui, ça c'était certain. Ils m'effeuillaient presque avec vénération, s'il n'y avait ces commentaires salaces qu'ils produisaient pour s'exciter._

_Moi, je ne bandais même pas. Même en voyant le corps de mon petit ami nu devant moi._

_Non, rien de tout cela ne me faisait envie. Je voulais juste vomir._

_Vomir, et me replier sur moi même._

_Retrouver un semblant de sécurité dans ma propre chaleur. Je ne voulais pas être souillé._

_Ils n'avaient encore rien fait, mais j'avais déjà peur. Je me sentais déjà marqué. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Non, rien du tout. Lorsque je voulais crier, seul un gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres…_

_Et ils aimaient cela._

_Ils riaient alors, et terminaient de se déshabiller en prenant des poses supposées aguichantes._

_Et j'avais encore plus peur. Parce que « ça » s'approchait._

_Rien plus ne pourrait me sauver._

_Il ne me restait plus que mon boxer, et je croyais déjà sentir la douleur en moi. Je me dégoûtait de ne pas être assez fort pour combattre cette drogue. Je me maudissais d'y avoir succombé. Je me détestais d'avoir aimé un violeur en herbe._

_Devant moi, comme nouveau témoin de cette scène, Harry se mordait les lèvres, et écoutait mon récit. Il paraissait sur le point de pleurer, et sa main me broyait la paume._

_Mais moi, j'avais peur qu'ils me violent._

_On me mit à nu._

_Je voulais perdre conscience, mais même cela, je ne pouvais pas en avoir le luxe. Je devais assister à mon propre déchirement._

_Et soudainement, il y a eu ce craquement._

_Un transplanage._

_Trois sorciers sont apparus, juste à quelques mètres de nous. Parmis eux, il y avait Théo._

_Je me suis dis, avant de perdre conscience, que j'étais sauvé._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils l'avaient ensuite emmenés à l'hôpital, et avaient réussit à neutraliser les agresseurs avant qu'ils ne tentent le pire.

David et son ami écopèrent de six mois à Azkaban. Pour tentative de viol, et violence.

Six mois, ce fut juste assez pour guérir à peu près Draco.

En six mois, il sortit de l'hôpital, déménagea, et installa des dizaines de caméras moldues, et des centaines de sortilèges sorciers, autour de chez lui.

En six mois, il étouffa l'affaire pour sauver son honneur, et se cloitra chez lui sans plus en sortir.

En six mois, Draco était devenu Intouchable à mes yeux.

Seulement, six mois, c'était trop court pour lui, qui craignait chaque nuit que David revienne, qu'il sorte de prison et le retrouve. Il maigrissait, dépérissait, et ne dormait plus.

Jusqu'au jour où Théo vint chez lui, et lui renversa un seau d'eau sur la figure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_« Bouges tes fesses un peu ! Regardes l'état dans lequel tu es Dray ! On t'a sauvé, ces salops ne reviendront pas, tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner ta joie !_

_-Les six mois sont terminés, ils vont revenir…_

_-Je te dis que non ! Ils ne reviendront pas ! Je m'en suis chargé personnellement. »_

_Je me souviens alors avoir relevé les yeux vers Théo, en quête d'information. Et il m'avait alors seulement adressé ce sourire qui lui est aujourd'hui si cher. _

_Un sourire qui disait « Tout ira bien maintenant, je sais ce qui s'est passé »_

_Dans les faits divers de la gazette du lendemain, on retrouvait deux corps non identifiables, sorciers, du côté Moldu de Londres._

_Depuis, je cessais de trembler. Mais je ne sortais pas pour autant. Si David et son ami avait été des pourritures, il en existait bien d'autres sur terre. Je préférais me cacher, et ne pas avoir à les affronter._

_Je décidais de seulement garder contact avec Théo, qui avait toujours été là, et qui, de toute façon, m'avait assuré que si je ne lui écrivais pas au moins une fois pas semaine, il viendrait chercher lui même sa lettre chez moi._

_Il l'a fait une seule fois. Depuis, je lui écrit très régulièrement. On ne contrarie pas Théodore Nott._

_Une fois même, pour mon anniversaire, après qu'il m'eut demandé ce que je souhaitais, je lui ai demandé une compagnie d'une nuit._

_Il m'envoya un amant, auquel j'effaçais la mémoire avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui._

_Puis nous prîmes l'habitude de ces petits échanges, et j'obtins des amants pour presque chaque semaine, sans aucun soucis. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jusqu'au jour où Théo m'envoya, moi, chez Draco.

Alors tout a bougé, tout s'est mit en mouvement. Et Draco est sortit de chez lui, pour venir chez moi. Nous avons pu discuter.

Puis il est repartit, et est revenu le lendemain. Il ne tremblait presque plus.

Et nous avons parlé. Nous avons échangé nos idées, nous avons apprécié de parler avec l'autre.

Nous avons même plaisanté, nous pauvres lambeaux de l'humanité !

On a donc prit l'habitude de se revoir, et même si la parole n'était pas toujours au rendez vous, nous étions bien, assit l'un près de l'autre, dans un silence reposant. Un moment même, lors d'un de ces après midis de calme, Draco avait émit un petit commentaire sur la situation.

« On dirait un couple de vieux »

Et j'avais ris. Parce que c'était vrai.

Nous étions vieux. Nous étions usés par la vie, par ses blessures, par ses atteintes. Nous étions des petits cristaux fêlés par les pensées et les actes des autres, et il ne nous restait comme unique protection que nous même.

Nous devions nous protéger du monde.

A sa réplique, je répondis :

« On est juste Intouchables. »

Il m'avait alors regardé, haussé un sourcil circonspect, puis enfin sourit.

« Intouchables pour qui ?

-Pour les autres. »

Son sourire s'était alors élargit, et il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser chastement.

Depuis la nuit en question, nous n'avons rien fait de sexuel, ou qui puisse impliquer réellement nos désirs. Notre relation était simplement devenue platonique. Cela ne me gênais pas, et Draco ne tremblait pas, ainsi.

Une fois seulement, j'ai essayé de le toucher, et il s'est reculé. Il n'est pas prêt pour une relation. Il m'a expliqué que tu sexe pour du sexe ne le dérangeait plus, mais maintenant, il savait que je ne perdrai pas la mémoire, et que je pourrai le juger. Il avait peur de ça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Ce que Harry ignorait, c'était qu'en fait, j'étais prêt. Je voulais plus que des baisers avec lui._

_Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui._

_Seulement, il manquait toujours quelque chose pour que je tente une approche._

_Le bon moment._

_Chaque jour, chaque après midi, je transplanais jusque chez lui, l'embrassais rapidement, et nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé. Il me servait une tisane, et prenait lui un café. Et alors, le silence s'installait, et tout était finit pour l'après midi._

_Parfois, nous parlions, mais jamais de nous réellement._

_Nous étions deux êtres à côtés l'un de l'autre, qui n'osions nous toucher._

_Puis un jour, je décidais de prendre les devants._

_Il faisait beau dehors, j'étais venu à pied jusque chez lui. Cela m'avait prit une bonne heure._

_J'avais sonné chez lui, et il m'avait ouvert immédiatement, l'air un peu inquiet._

_J'avais une heure de retard, il paraîtrait._

_Je n'ai pas répondu à sa remarque, et, à la place, je me suis avancé à l'intérieur, prenant vigoureusement son bras, et ait refermé la porte derrière moi._

_Comme la première fois que j'étais venu, j'ai glissé une main derrière sa nuque, et l'ai attiré pour un fougueux baiser._

_Je tremblais, oui, mais de désir._

_Je laissais ma langue découvrir ses lèvres, puis sa bouche, apprendre sa saveur, et se délecter de ses sons. En quelques secondes, mon monde s'était réduit à cette antre si humide et si douce, et à ces mains qui, d'abord hésitantes, étaient parties se réfugier dans mon dos._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand il se sépara de moi, ses yeux gris étaient devenus plus sombres que jamais. Et il prononça d'une voix rauque, qui me fit frissonner, qu'il voulait de moi.

Je me rapprochais, et hochais simplement la tête. Je ne pouvais rien dire, ou je gémirais. Il alla mordiller mon oreille gauche. Je grondais de plaisir, et sentis une intense chaleur me prendre au creux des reins.

Merlin, comme je le désirais, et cela, seulement après un baiser, et quelques vagues caresses.

Il m'emporta, non pas jusque la chambre, mais sur le canapé où il m'y allongea délicatement, comme une princesse.

Cette pensée me fit sourire, surtout lorsqu'il se pencha pour me faire un baisemain.

« Je croyais que TU étais la princesse, Draco.

-Tais toi, Tu gâches tous mes efforts de romantisme »

Il remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres avec un sourire, et les saisis avec douceur quoique désir.

Pendant ce temps, son corps s'était étendu contre le mien, et je m'aperçu avec stupeur qu'il était nu, déjà, et qu'il s'affairait à me déshabiller à la manière moldue… C'est à dire trèèèès lentement, et avec beaucoup de caresses.

J'en brûlais littéralement.

Mon jean était serré, si serré que quand Draco s'y attaqua, je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir et de m'arc bouter, pour lui laisser le champs libre à un rapide effeuillage.

Mais il n'accéléra pas de rythme, au contraire. Une fois qu'il ne me resta plus que mon boxer en unique vêtement, il s'arrêta, se redressa légèrement, et me contempla rêveusement.

« Tu es si beau… »

Je rougis sous ses paroles, et sentis un nouvel afflux sanguin lorsque mon regard dériva vers son sexe fièrement levé qui attendait que l'on s'occupe de lui. Je déglutis.

« Draco, s'il te plait…

-Oui, Harry ?

-S'il te plait…

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Déshabille moi… Caresse moi, embrasse moi, prends moi, fais tout ce que tu veux, mais bouge, j'en peux plus…

-Tu es donc si excité ? »

Merlin que sa voix est sexy. Il s'était penché sur moi, se frottant volontairement contre ma virilité encore prisonnière, et il m'excitait encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Oui… »

Il glissa une main sous mon boxer, et frôla mon membre. Je gémis, et fermais les yeux. Bientôt, le contact de l'air se fit glacial sur mon sexe, et je devinais être entièrement dévêtu, offert à mon amant sur un plateau d'argent.

Ou sur un canapé, dans ce cas là.

Il sourit, et m'embrassa de nouveau, avant de descendre progressivement ses baisers.

De ma bouche, il partit vers ma carotide, puis ma clavicule, s'attarda un peu sur mes tétons, zone que j'ignorais si érogène chez moi, puis rejoint mon nombril, pour finir par titiller la base de mon sexe.

Tout du long, je frémis, je gémis, je me mordis les lèvres, bref, j'endurais cette délicieuse torture, tout en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux.

Merlin que j'aimais ce traitement… C'était, divin…

Et lui qui maintenant glissait sa langue contre mon sexe, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. C'était la vision la plus belle et la plus excitante au monde…

Je le voulais, et je le lui fit savoir d'un bref coup de rein.

Un sourit de nouveau, mais ne varia pas sa torture.

A l'unique différence que cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas sa langue que je sentis contre moi, mais bel et bien toute sa bouche. Il venait de me prendre entièrement, et me faisait maintenant la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie.

Pas qu'il fut particulièrement doué, mais c'était Draco.

Et ça changeait tout.

Je me sentais prêt à venir, à jouir, aussi je serrais un peu son crâne entre mes mains, et le forçais à se reculer.

« Je ne veux pas… Venir comme ça… »

Il eut une seconde l'air surpris, puis me sourit, et revint à mon niveau.

« Comprit, dit-il en m'embrassant alors.

-Viens… Viens maintenant »

Il hocha la tête, et je croisais son regard sombre. Lui aussi avait envie de moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux… Il me désirait, j'étais son monde en cette seconde… J'aimais cette pensée.

Il se pencha, et, tandis qu'il m'embrassait, prit sa baguette, et murmura quelques mots en la pointant sur moi.

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant du lubrifiant apparaître sur sa main libre, et une étrange sensation venir de près de mon anus. La réponse à cette sensation me parvint presque aussitôt à l'esprit.

La préparation sexuelle sorcière… J'en avais entendu parler, mais jamais expérimenté…

ET puis… OH MERLIN !!

Draco venait de rentrer en moi, délicatement, mais d'un seul coup de rein qui m'envoya directement voir les étoiles. Je criais de plaisir et me cambrais en m'accrochant à lui.

« DRACO !! PUTAIN C'EST BON !! »

Je le vis sourire, et presque aussitôt il commença ses coups de reins, émettant des grondements tout simplement orgasmiques.

D'abord lents, ses mouvements devinrent fougueux, et il frappa bien vite ma prostate, créant de nouveaux cris chez moi.

Je m'accrochais à son dos, lacérant presque ses omoplates avec mes ongles rongés, tandis que je cambrais la tête en arrière, gémissant presque sans discontinuer à présent.

En cette seconde, je songeais que Draco et moi finalement, n'étions pas si Intouchables que ça. Nous étions ensembles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et totalement unis.

Je sentais l'orgasme venir, et le fis savoir à Draco. Il me sourit, et empoigna d'une main mon sexe tendu, commençant à lui imbriquer les mêmes mouvements de vas et viens que ceux qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de moi.

Et quand je me sentis partir, le nom de Draco me vint aussitôt sur les lèvres tandis que je fermais les yeux et me laissais porter vers le septième ciel, lui me suivant de très près.

Non, nous n 'étions pas Intouchables, ni Intouchés, d'ailleurs, nous étions juste deux hommes.

Deux hommes en sueurs, affalés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé, et se jurant mille promesses les yeux dans les yeux.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Une nouvelle fiction de terminée._**

**_Et sans doute la dernière avant un bon moment. Je voulais la finir avant ma rentrée en fac de médecine, car sinon, j'ignore quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire. Voilà, donc officiellement, pour ceux qui me suivaient, je n'updaterai plus avant un moment, je pense, tout dépendra de mon année, mais je veux miser tout ce que j'ai pour la réussir, quitte à me passer de l'écriture un moment._**

**_Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, sauf le souhait pour vous de passer une bonne année, j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver au plus tôt._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Septembre 08_**


End file.
